Unwritten Rhythm
by lovesduet
Summary: You can't write a rhythm; it's complicated, like them. But it also makes sense... like them. A So Yi Jung & Chu Ga Eul fanfic.
1. First, Lyrics

I Gotta Say:

Heyy! I'm the author of this story, lol, obviously! This is my very first SoEul fanfic. I haven't written fanfiction since I was in 5th grade, which was like around 5 years ago, but I hope I do this right. :) Well, to start off, I LOVE Boys Over Flowers! I'm not even gonna tell you how much I'm addicted to it, cuz it's just crazy. I've been waiting for Yi Jung and Ga Eul to officially go out and be a couple in the whole series since the day they met! So for the whole 25 episodes, I've been wishing they'd get together...but yeah...let's just say I was disappointed when they didn't really get together.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story! :D

* * *

**_"The most beautiful things on Earth cannot be seen or even be heard; but must be felt with the heart." (Helen Keller)_**

* * *

**First**

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jung whispered as he looked at the one girl that made him stutter the whole night. It was a soft whisper that wasn't meant to be heard by anyone; but she was the only one who did. To her, a simple utterance from him echoed to her heart. She didn't know the reason for that, but was glad to know that she had a special connection to him.

She turned back and looked at him; her expression full of sorrow. Even her beauty couldn't make Yi Jung feel better for the way he treated her the night before. Scenes from last night kept rushing back to him.

**-- Flashback—**

"Sunbae!" a cheery Ga Eul greeted as she entered his workshop. The once dark room suddenly had an outburst of light as she walked to him. She was his source of light that made him see things better, but she was also a blur that he wanted to make clearer.

He took a break from his pottery when she sat down across him. A smile formed on his face as he looked at her and said, "You came."

"Well, of course I did! Do you think I'd miss out on a free once-in-a-lifetime class with the well-known potter, So Yi Jung?"

He chuckled after hearing that.

"Is that your new project?" she asked and nodded toward the clay vase on his potter's wheel.

"That? No… I was just doing that for fun. I'm almost done with it though. Would you like to help me finish it?" he looked at her and felt his heart fly when she nodded.

Yi Jung got out an extra apron and helped her put it on. Ga Eul blushed at his gesture. She couldn't help falling for him even more. Just seeing him makes her heart send signals to the butterflies in her stomach.

She sat across him again as he started spinning the potter's wheel. Without thinking, Yi Jung took Ga Eul's hands and put them on the clay vase. He felt the electricity from her hands to his as he helped her shape the vase. Their hearts pounded wildly like they were never going to stop. Both their faces turned red and suddenly, all thoughts in their heads disappeared. The potter's wheel stopped. Yi Jung's hands were still on Ga Eul's. They looked at each other in silence.

"Sunbae…" Ga Eul started. "Sunbae, I can't take this anymore!" she stood up and freed her hands from his.

"I really like you! No matter how much effort I put in avoiding you, it never works! You keep appearing in my life. I know you don't believe in soul mates, but look at what happened. I fell for you; someone who is the total opposite of me. Soul mates are people who are alike, people that share the same interests and have a mutual understanding that bind them together. I used to believe that I'd only fall for my exact soul mate; someone just like me. But you…" her eyes started tearing up. "You proved me wrong. I fell for you. If avoiding you is impossible, then not having you in my life is impossible too. You're like my magnet. You're my total opposite, but I'm always completely attracted and drawn to you."

Yi Jung stared at her in bewilderment. She stood still in front of him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_He was her magnet" he thought to himself as he stood up and walked towards her._

He wiped his hands on a towel, removing all the remaining clay. He stopped when he was only inches apart from her. Slowly, he lifted up his two hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Tears continued coming down from her eyes. All the pain he went through his whole life couldn't sum up to this. Seeing Ga Eul cry hurt him more than anything else. And what made it worse was that she was crying because of him.

Yi Jung leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"Please don't cry…" he choked. Tears were soon running down his face as he said, "It hurts me the most to see you cry."

The door slammed open, which shocked Ga Eul and Yi Jung.

"Oh! Son! I see you're-" Yi Jung's dad was cut off by his young girlfriend.

"Is this your son? My, he looks familiar! Have we gone out before?" the lady asked Yi Jung while gulping down a bottle of vodka.

Yi Jung quickly took Ga Eul's hand in his and grabbed her coat and purse. When he reached the door he glared at his father and his girlfriend-for-the-night.

"I want you out of my house!!! You better not be here when I get back!" he screamed at his father, who didn't seem to take his son's command seriously.

Ga Eul sat down on the passenger's seat while Yi Jung went to the driver's seat. He looked apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul," she looked at him as he spoke. "I can't be with you. Everything in my life is so complicated! I can't drag you along in it, I just can't! I don't need any more trouble in my life." he looked at his steering wheel and heard Ga Eul crying a lot more.

"Ga Eul… find your soul mate. Even you realized we weren't meant to be, and people should be together with their real soul mate till the end, right?" he got out a familiar paper bag under his seat.

"Here," he handed it to her. Ga Eul's eyes widened when she took it from him and realized what it was. Her tears were out of control now. "I don't think I can hold on to those chocolates anymore. My keeping them just got you away from finding your true soul mate. You should have them back and give them to the guy who's right for you… someone who's your soul mate… not…" this part pained him the most.

"… not your magnet."

**-- End of Flashback –**

"_I just want to protect you…" he thought to himself while he still stared at Ga Eul._

"_I'm complicated, just like my tied up family. I can't tangle you with any of my problems. You're the only untangled lace in me."_

_

* * *

_

Leave some reviews and tell me what you think! :)


	2. Second, Beat

I Gotta Say:

Thanks for the sweet reviews :) Just to let you know, I left a little comment at the end of the first chapter so some parts in the story would seem a little bit clearer, in case some people don't get it. I'm also putting up Chapter names cuz I think they're more interesting that way. lol. I'll be writing the 3rd chapter soon. Enjoy!

* * *

**Second Beat**

"What's up, Yi Jung, my man!" a loud Woo Bin approached his best friend and put his arm around him. Woo Bin's expression changed from a happy-go-lucky one to a confused one. He looked at Yi Jung, who didn't even seem to notice his existence. Yi Jung remained still, staring at her; the only person he could see… the only person he wanted to see. His heart was telling his brain how much she meant to him and his brain was trying to make him use his voice to tell her what his heart was feeling. But no such sound came out.

Woo Bin looked from Yi Jung to Ga Eul. Her back was turned to him, but her head was facing him, glancing at his face every once in a while, sadness still written all over her.

"Ok, I have no idea what's going on here, but Yi Jung! You've got friends from other countries here to see you. Uh, that's why I hosted this get-together party? To invite our friends from all over the world so we could all catch up and you know… have fun?" Woo Bin tried to persuade Yi Jung, but he still wouldn't budge. Ga Eul heard it and quickly said, "Well then, in that case, I'll go and find Jan Di. You guys have a lot of guests here and I don't want to be a burden to any of you." She bowed to them and walked away.

"Hey, Ga Eul," Woo Bin shouted. "Have fun, okay?"

Ga Eul turned around, put on a smile, and nodded.

Yi Jung watched her walk away. Simple things like that made him want to go to an empty place and scream his lungs out.

"Yi Jung-ah, come on man." Woo Bin pulled him and Yi Jung staggered along.

* * *

"Yi Jung! Geez, it's been a while since we've last seen each other. How are you? You still doing pottery and all that jazz?" a male voice greeted him. Yi Jung looked up to see his good ol' pal Chung Seung Bum greeting him with his same old crooked smile.

"Seung Bum! Ha ha, I can't believe you're in Korea, after all those years you said you'd never come back, you actually did!" Yi Jung exclaimed. His spirits were getting a tad bit better now, after he talked with a lot of his other friends.

Seung Bum just laughed. "You don't think I'm gonna miss a grand party like this, are you? It's just like a grand re-union. That Woo Bin sure knows how to throw a great party. I didn't know you guys had so many friends other than the four of you."

"What do you think we are? Loners?" Jun Pyo butt-in after hearing what Seung Bum said.

"I know the F4 stick together all the time, but come on, we're so social." Ji Hoo joined in. They found that kind of odd coming from Ji Hoo since he was the quiet one, but laughed anyway since it was true.

"So you dating anyone lately?" Jun Pyo asked. The F3 looked at Seung Bum as he shrugged and shook his head. Seung Bum wasn't the kind of guy who just randomly flirted with girls. He wanted to be with a girl he really liked. Most of all, he wanted a steady relationship with a girl he could call his own girlfriend.

"Nah, haven't found the right one yet." Seung Bum answered.

"Yo, yo, yo! All da people in tha house, gather 'round!!" Woo Bin screamed at the microphone on stage. Everyone laughed and did as he said. "I know you all are having a blast at my party tonight because, hello, this is a party hosted by yours truly. I know, I know, you don't have to tell me I host THE best parties ever. But anyway, let's pump up this partayy with some dancing! DJ TURN IT UP!"

The music started and everyone was dancing along. Woo Bin just kept dancing around everyone, enjoying himself. The F3 decided to join him and laughed at their foolish dancing skills. Even Yi Jung seemed to forget his problems because he was having a lot of fun with his best friends. As the four of them boogied around everyone on the dance floor, Yi Jung saw Ga Eul and Jan Di making funky dance moves and giggling at their own dorky-ness. Seeing her that happy made him smile even wider. Soon enough, Jun Pyo danced to Jan Di and started showing her how to "properly dance". Woo Bin joined in and shouted, "Ga Eul! No, NO! That's not dorky enough!! This is how you do it!" And then he started shaking his butt from side to side with his hands up in the air. Ga Eul and Jan Di simply cracked up watching him do that. They laughed even harder when Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo tried copying Woo Bin, but were just very unsuccessful. Jun Pyo couldn't shake his butt properly and Ji Hoo looked like he was dancing old-style, meaning he looked like he was dancing like an old man.

After a while, Ga Eul decided to get a break and some fresh air from all the weird dancing they've been doing. She went out to the balcony and stared at the sky. She hasn't had that much fun in a pretty long time. Yi Jung saw her leave the dance floor and followed her slowly.

"Yi Jung! Where are you going? You can't leave right now; this party's just getting a whole lot better than it already is!" Seung Bum shouted. And right there, Yi Jung knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Looking at a star-less sky alone at night? Isn't that a bit lonely when you could stay inside and have fun with your friends?" Ga Eul looked behind her and saw Yi Jung smiling at her. That charming smile always caught her off guard.

"I needed some air, if you must know. And who cares if I'm alone and staring at a star-less sky? The sky's still pretty even without the stars." Ga Eul retorted and turned her back to Yi Jung again.

Yi Jung looked at her and decided to put his plan into action. He took a deep breath and exhaled quickly.

"Ga Eul," he stated and waited until she looked at him. "This is my good friend Cha Seung Bum. We met a good 2 years ago in Austria. He's a singer." Yi Jung introduced them.

"H-hi, nice to meet you," Seung Bum shook her hand and smiled nervously at her. Apparently, he thought she was really pretty and something about her made him nervous in a good way.

"Likewise." She smiled.

"I think it would be good if you two got to know each other." Yi Jung suddenly said. Ga Eul and Seung Bum looked at him with wide eyes.

**-- End of Chapter 2--**


	3. Third, Melody

I Gotta Say:

Here's the 3rd chapter! It's the longest chapter I've ever written (although it may not seem long at all), so I'm really happy on how it turned out :) Thanks for the reviews too!! I love them, they keep me motivated to write more. Yep! By the way, tomorrow's Father's Day, so I hope you all have a great day ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Third, Melody**

Seung Bum and Ga Eul, both shocked, watched Yi Jung exit the balcony and disappear through the crowd. At that point, Ga Eul didn't know what to think anymore. Why would he do that? If he cared for her, why would he, himself, introduce her to another guy? That idea was just too ridiculous. _"Who does that?!"_ she thought to herself. Seung Bum on the other hand, was just too shocked to even respond. He's never been hooked up before. _"But then…" he thought. "Ga Eul?"_ He finally came back to reality and glanced at her. The look on her face while in deep thought gave him a warm feeling. Sooner or later, he found himself smiling innocently. Ga Eul looked at him and smiled back.

"So, uhh, that was kind of awkward, huh?" she said as she laughed nervously. Seung Bum scratched his head and chuckled.

"You know what? That was REALLY awkward! I've never been hooked up before and I NEVER, like over-my-dead-body-never have dreamt that it would be So Yi Jung doing so!" Ga Eul giggled at his remark. She was thankful he wasn't the serious type. He actually made her feel very at home.

"Yeah, same here." She said, looked up at him and gave a warm smile. "You're a real ice-breaker. Thanks for that." Seung Bum childishly shrugged.

"That's what I'm known for!"

"I'm Ga Eul by the way. I don't think Yi Jung sunbae gave us a real introduction." She held out her hand and Seung Bum happily shook it.

"I'm Cha Seung Bum. Like Yi Jung said, I'm a singer. But not _just_ a singer," Seung Bum started getting into a dramatic voice which pretty much sounded like the ones in movie trailers. "I'm a songwriter, master saxophone player, pianist, and actor." Ga Eul chuckled quietly but couldn't help keeping it in anymore, so she burst out in full laughter. "AND," Seung Bum interrupted in a bugs bunny voice. "I'm so single, you have no idea." In between Ga Eul's laughter, she added, "And don't forget full-time comedian to your list of occupations!" he laughed along with her. They were actually getting along really well and were having fun.

"Well, well, well. Now, Miss Ga Eul, since I've given a full introduction of myself, I believe it's your turn…?" She hesitated a bit, but then decided, _why not?_

"Fine, since it only seems fair that way!" She exclaimed and cleared her throat a moment later. "I'm Chu Ga Eul, and if for some insane reason you forget my last name, just remember your surname and change the last letter to a 'u' instead of an 'a'. I'm currently a student, I work at a porridge shop, I'm a brilliant cook, and…" Ga Eul motioned Seung Bum to bring his ear closer, then whispered, "I make killer muffins."

Seung Bum cracked up at her last statement. He thought she was gonna say something serious, but it turned out to be related to muffins. She simply laughed along. Ga Eul felt like she's known him for a while already. There was silence for a bit. Seung Bum gave a huge sigh, which made Ga Eul turn to him.

"You know, for every awkward silence, a gay baby is born?" Ga Eul almost chocked on her own saliva. He pat her back softly and chuckled while shaking his head.

"No need to get too excited!" he grinned at her. And there it was. Ga Eul could see it clearly now. He had a dimple; one so similar to Yi Jung's. Seung Bum's smile could knock all the girls' hearts dead… even gays' hearts in that matter. Memories of Yi Jung came rushing back to her as if they never left. Seung Bum saw the change in her expression and got worried. _"Did I say something wrong?" he asked himself._

"You okay?" he asked.

She forced a smile and answered, "Yeah! Perfect! You just got me with the joke. Is it really true?" he smiled again, leaned on the banister, and looked at the sky.

"I'd like to believe it is. I mean, they say that a baby's born every 3 seconds, right?"

She walked beside him and said, "Point taken." Then she stared at the sky too.

"Hmm… you're right. The sky is pretty even without the stars." Seung Bum said with a tiny grin on his face. Ga Eul smiled to herself and nodded.

* * *

"Yi Jung, what the hell?!" Woo Bin exclaimed after seeing Ga Eul and Seung Bum looking at the sky and chatting on the balcony. Yi Jung told Woo Bin and Ji Hoo the whole story of what he did from the night before to that night itself. Jun Pyo missed the whole story because he was still "dancing to impress" or in other people's words, "dancing to unimpress" Jan Di. Ji Hoo stood there, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, looking at Yi Jung, who was sitting across him with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. Woo Bin was frantically walking back and forth, glancing at Ga Eul and Seung Bum outside, then glancing at Yi Jung.

"What were you thinking?!" Woo Bin scolded him in a controlled volume so no one else in the party would hear. "I mean, seriously. Who _does_ that?!" _(author: funny how he and Ga Eul have the same of way of thinking ;))_

"Gahhh!!!! I don't know, okay?! I don't know! I have no clue what I'm freakin' supposed to do! I can't let her get involved with me, because being with her means being in a serious relationship." Yi Jung annoyingly said. Woo Bin stared at him, shocked with a tinge of anger.

"WHAT!!" So you're saying you don't want a relationship with her?! That after all those days of crazily liking her, you're just gonna give it all up?! And to do what? To play along with other girls who only care for your money and looks and who **you** don't give a damn about?! Well by all means, Yi Jung! If that's the life you want, then just go! I can't believe that you'd be such a jerk-face and lead the life of a douche-bag!!!!" Ji Hoo practically screamed at him. He doesn't usually get mad, but this situation just broke his last nerve. He grabbed a glass of water and gulped it all down. Ji Hoo hated drinking alcohol when he was mad, so he got water instead.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant! A serious relationship with her means that she'll get involved with my family too. I told you… last night, my dad barged in while Ga Eul and I were talking. I can't let her get close to my dad. I don't want that life for her. I care about her too much that giving her up, and maybe helping her forget about me seemed like the best solution." Yi Jung said quietly. He was in the verge of crying, but he struggled to keep his tears inside. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin sighed and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't know." Ji Hoo apologized. Woo Bin put his arm around Yi Jung while Ji Hoo pat his shoulder.

"What should I do…" Yi Jung whispered and a tear ran down his right cheek. He quickly wiped it away with his hand and turned to look at Ga Eul. She was laughing at Seung Bum then the two of them started doing the chicken dance while laughing their heads off. Apparently, Seung Bum got the whole routine wrong and Ga Eul was teaching him the right choreography. The sight tore Yi Jung's already broken heart into shreds. He felt like his heart was a piece of paper going through a shredder; all torn up and erased from the memory.

"Yi Jung-ah… don't worry. You don't have to figure anything out. Your heart is its own self; not even you can control it, I'm sure you know that. Your heart will also act on instinct, so when it does, follow it. Don't let your brain argue with your heart because face it, the brain never wins. So just do me a favor and promise me that you'll follow what your heart says, got it?" Woo Bin supportively explained. Yi Jung nodded then stood up to find Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo then stared at Woo Bin with an amazed but questioning look.

"Where in the world did you learn that?!" Ji Hoo asked in a curious, surprised tone.

Woo Bin chuckled.

"I don't know, man," he said in English. "Sometimes, sense just knocks on my door during urgent situations."

**-- End of Chapter --**

**

* * *

**

** Okie dokie! So here's a little hint on what Chapter 4's gonna be like: Yi Jung **finally** follows his heart 33


	4. Fourth, Harmony

I Gotta Say:

Hello, readers! Here's the next chapter. It's the longest chapter I've ever written, mwahahahahahaa!! Yes, I'm very very very happy with this chapter. I enjoyed writing it ;) I was gonna write more in this chapter, but I thought it might be too draggy, so I stopped. A whole lot of new ideas are rushing through my head, so I'm really looking forward to writing the next 2 chapters.

I hope you all like this chapter! Leave some reviews; they make me happy :D lol

* * *

**Fourth, Harmony**

Yi Jung sat in his car and looked out his window. He breathed in and out and said to himself, "It's a new day and it will be one heck of a normal day! I can do this and I will!" and with that, he got out of his car and opened the glass door.

"Good afternoon, Jan Di…" he glanced at her and then settled his eyes on you know who a second later. "Ga Eul." Then he let out his killer smile, one he knew no one could ever resist. All the women in the porridge shop almost drooled at his smile.

"Kya!!" Jan Di screamed after a lady customer dropped her glass. She sighed at the scene.

"_Another broken glass because of sunbae's charm." _

Ga Eul greeted Yi Jung quickly then got a piece of cloth and started picking up the pieces of glass on the floor. Jan Di ran to get a broom and dust pan.

"_Aish… what the heck. I come in here just to have Ga Eul pick up broken pieces of glass at the end?!" Yi Jung thought, and an annoyed expression formed in his face._

"Ga Eul-ah! What do you think you're doing, picking up pieces of glass with your bare hand? At least wait until the broom comes here." Yi Jung bent down beside her and took hold of her wrist. She looked at him with a painful expression, then gave him a weak smile.

"It's okay… you can't help it that your smile charms everyone whenever you come here. It's not your fault, it happens all the time anyway, so I'm used to it." she retrieved her wrist away from him and then continued picking up the glass.

Yi Jung looked at her, stunned, and got mad himself even more. "It is my fault. So let me do that." He took the cloth with the picked up pieces of glass from her and started gathering more pieces.

"Huh?! No… sunbae, this is my job, so I'll do the cleaning!" Ga Eul took the cloth from him, but he grabbed it back from her right away. After all the pulling, the cloth slipped out of their hands and the pieces of glass fell back down on the floor. Yi Jung and Ga Eul stared at each other, then at the glass, then at each other again.

"I… I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

"What happened here?? Why's there a bigger mess?" Jan Di came and looked at the two on the ground. She smiled then put the dust pan down from her hand. "You guys should stand up, you might get hurt. I'll clean this up." She motioned them to stand up right away so the mess could get cleaned up faster. "Ga Eul… bring sunbae to the counter."

"Eh?! Why?" Ga Eul surprisingly asked.

"Because his hand got cut and it's bleeding," Jan Di pointed at Yi Jung's hand, which had a little cut with blood slowly flowing out. "Go and put medicine on it before it gets deadly infected."

"Deadly infected?!" Yi Jung shouted with his eyes wide open.

Ga Eul punched his shoulder and told him, "She's just kidding, sunbae. Come on."

He followed her to the counter, where she got a first aid kit. She cleaned his cut and applied some ointment on his hand, blowing on the cut at the same time so it wouldn't hurt much. Yi Jung watched her with a calm expression. He was trying to hide his insane happiness inside himself. Even if the cut was supposed to sting, he couldn't feel anything. All he could feel was an outburst of comfort and joy as he looked at her. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was proud to be the guy she cared for at that moment.

"Oh, dang it!" Ga Eul exclaimed. Yi Jung's soul quickly returned to his body.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"We ran out of band-aids!" Ga Eul pouted. He chuckled.

"I have a band-aid!" the other women in the porridge shop suddenly shouted and ran quickly to Yi Jung.

"Uh…" Ga Eul looked at them, confused.

"Use mine, Young Master Yi Jung!" a woman said.

"No! Use my band-aid! Mine's prettier!" another woman cried.

"Wait, wait! Use MINE! It has your face on it!!" three other women screamed. Ga Eul laughed at that. Yi Jung just looked at them with a 'what-in-the-world?! There-are-band-aids-with-my-face-on-them?!' expression.

Then a little girl tugged on Ga Eul's apron. "Please use my band-aid, noona!" the little girl mumbled.

"Aww, sure, sweety." Ga Eul said. When she was about to get the band-aid from the little girl, the little girl hid the band-aid in her hand.

"Since it's my band-aid, I'd like to put it on his hand please." The little girl demanded in a cute, hard to resist way. Ga Eul smiled brightly at her request then turned to Yi Jung and gave him a pleading look. His lips curved upwards and nodded. It still seized to amaze him that the tiniest things could make Ga Eul so happy. After seeing his nod, Ga Eul clapped her hands and carried the little girl. She put the band-aid on the cut, then Yi Jung pat her head.

"That was perfect! Good job!" Ga Eul praised the little girl, who hugged her afterwards.

"Can I hug him too?" the little girl whispered in Ga Eul's ear. Ga Eul giggled then looked at Yi Jung.

"She wants to hug you." Ga Eul said. Yi Jung looked surprised, but his smile didn't leave his face. All he wanted to do was fulfill any of Ga Eul's requests. His heart started beating faster every time she looked at him with a sweet smile. Moreover, he wanted her to be in his arms, but he knew that that wouldn't happen any time soon. _"Promise me that you'll follow what your heart says, got it?"_ he heard Woo Bin's advice in his head over and over again.

"Sunbae?" Ga Eul called him to catch his attention.

"Huh? Oh, alright. She does deserve a hug after all." Yi Jung said. Ga Eul, still carrying the little girl, went nearer Yi Jung to hand her over to him. They were just inches apart and Ga Eul could feel the heat already; Yi Jung didn't miss a thing either. Ga Eul passed the little girl to Yi Jung, and just that moment, after that one strong heart beat in his heart, Yi Jung carried the girl in his left arm and quickly, out of impulse and out of his heart's command, hugged Ga Eul with his right arm.

There were some "awws" and some grumbles when that happened. Some women left the store angrily after paying, while some stared at them in admiration. Jan Di smiled at the adorable scene and decided to take a picture of them with her cellphone. _"This picture is definitely screensaver worthy!"_ Jan Di thought. _"It's not everyday you see Yi Jung hugging Ga Eul with one hand with a little girl in between them, on his other arm."_

Ga Eul was so dumbfounded that she didn't know what to do. _"Should I hug him back?"_ she asked herself.

Yi Jung, on the other hand, was shocked too, but didn't regret anything. He felt a tinge of sadness when he didn't feel Ga Eul hug back though. _"She might be too shocked, I guess…" _he thought. The good thing was that he had her in his arms…well his arm at least.

"Sir? I'm sorry for the trouble, but my daughter and I must leave now." The mother of the little girl calmly said. Yi Jung broke the half hug he shared with Ga Eul, then handed the little girl back to her mother.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." He apologized to the mother, but she simply just shook her head and thanked him with a smile.

"And thank you for helping me; my cut feels better now." He smiled at the little girl who hid her face in her mother's shoulder. They bid their goodbyes and left the shop. Yi Jung then turned to face Ga Eul. Her head was facing the floor and her hands were holding each other. He could see a hint of rose pink fill her cheeks.

"Ga Eul…" he said while walking towards her.

"Ey! Get out of here!" Jan Di screamed at the boss.

"What?! You're kicking me out now, when the scene just reached its climax?? Why do you do this to me??" the boss whined.

"Yah! Give them some privacy! All the customers left, so we should too! Faster, or I'll kick your tummy!" Jan Di pushed the boss outside, so the shop was left to Yi Jung and Ga Eul.

Yi Jung's palms started to sweat. He didn't know what to do. He was waiting for his heart to send impulses, but nothing came. _"Great, so my heart decided to leave me on my own when I needed it. Aish." _

He looked at Ga Eul, who still avoided eye contact with him.

"Ga Eul… please say something." He said in an almost pleading tone. Ga Eul finally looked at him.

"Sunbae, I really don't understand you sometimes. I told you how I felt before and you rejected me. Then certain situations just happened to bring us together so we could help and fix them. We became closer… I don't know how you felt, but I know that I fell for you harder and harder every single time to a point where I didn't know when I would stop falling. You treat me so much nicer every time we see each other, which sends me mixed feelings. I keep telling myself not to get my hopes up; that you'll never fall for someone like me. But then your actions keep on proving me wrong. I've lost count of how many times you've rejected me, but it's like this cycle never stops."

He walked to her and did exactly what he did that night his father barged in on them. But he made sure he didn't say the same things again. Never again. He placed his hands on her shoulders and put his forehead on hers while closing his eyes at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered. Ga Eul restrained herself from bursting into tears again. She remembered this scene and she didn't want to be rejected again for the she-doesn't-know-how-many-timeth.

"Why'd you hug me today?" she asked sharply.

"Well, it was more of a half hug, you know." Yi Jung teased, but became silent when she told him it wasn't funny.

"Why?" she asked again. He parted his forehead from hers and let go of her shoulders. _"I can do this. This is what I came here for." He stated to himself._

"Because I was…" he scratched his head a bit and found her still staring at him with a serious expression. "I was just…I really wanted to-what I'm saying is-I uhh-I can say this. I really can!" he said while trying to persuade her that he really could tell her. _"Since when did the Casanova get lost for words?! Just say it! Gosh, Yi Jung, it's not that hard!" _

"_Oh…" the thought finally struck him. "The Casanova never gets lost for words. The Casanova… is being erased from me… by Ga Eul." His heart told him. _

Ga Eul watched him in pure curiosity and amazement. She's never seen him fight with his inner self before. Seeing him that way made her feel warm inside.

"I just wanted to-"

"Hey, Ga Eul! So this is the porridge shop. I was trying to find it today, but I got a bit lost." A familiar voice interrupted Yi Jung.

Yi Jung turned around and saw Seung Bum in the shop.

"Seung Bum sunbae! What are you doing here?" Ga Eul stared at him, disappointed since she really wanted to hear what Yi Jung had to say.

"I wanted to visit you, that's all! Eh? Yi Jung-ah! I didn't know you'd be here. How are ya?" Seung Bum answered happily and looked at Yi Jung.

Yi Jung could feel all his confidence get flushed down the toilet when Seung Bum interrupted him. _"Some kind of normal day!" he shouted inside._

"I'm fine…" Yi Jung mumbled as his gaze followed what Seung Bum was holding in his hand. "Uh, what's that for? Are those for me? Come on Seung Bum, guy friends are supposed to give each other watches and whatnot, not…flowers."

Seung Bum laughed. "Are you crazy? The only time I'm gonna give you flowers is when you're gonna be in your coffin."

Yi Jung glared at him. "Hey, don't curse me! I'm too young to die and I still have to finish my unfinished business!"

"Fine, fine, I'll knock on wood then." Seung Bum walked to the counter and knocked on wood. "Happy now?" he grinned. "Actually, these flowers are for Ga Eul." He handed them to Ga Eul, then pointed at the card in between the flowers and motioned for her to read it later. She smiled said thanks.

"What are these flowers called? They're pretty and different and nicely purple!" she asked. Yi Jung rolled his eyes at Seung Bum and sighed to himself since he didn't even know what those flowers were called.

"Those are called Delphiniums. The flowers symbolize being fun and big-hearted," he smiled and looked at her. "Just like you."

"_Gahh!!! What a moment ruiner!" Yi Jung screamed inside him again, but this time, he meant it for Seung Bum. _

Ga Eul was overjoyed. No one ever gave her flowers before. And she never knew flowers had a secret meaning to them.

"Thank you so much! This is so sweet."

"No problem; you deserve them anyway, so there's no need to thank me. I need to go now though. Remember to read the card, alright?" she nodded at his request. "I'm off then! See ya Yi Jung." Seung Bum waved and left the shop.

Ga Eul smelled the flowers then looked at Yi Jung. He was trying to read her mind, but failed to do so.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. You're the one who introduced us remember? You even told us to date each other." Ga Eul said.

"I know, I know. But I keep regretting what I did ever since." Yi Jung shocked himself when he blurted that out. Ga Eul was shocked too, but that just made her day. She watched Yi Jung turn red and started giggling.

She threw a napkin at him.

"What'd you do that for?" he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Be thankful. I just saved you from turning red from anger." She exclaimed, walking toward the counter and placing the flowers down. Ga Eul was no standing beside Yi Jung, both of them leaning on the counter.

"I wasn't angry. I was far from angry," he reassured her. "So you gonna read the card?" he asked with an evil smile.

"Read it in front of you? No way!" she exclaimed.

"If you don't, I'll read it for you." He volunteered. She glowered at him and grabbed the card before he could. Ga Eul read it silently. Her jaws dropped a few seconds later. Yi Jung was watching her every movement and asked her what it said. She still didn't answer, so he took the card from her.

**Dear Ga Eul,**

**I don't know any cheesy line to begin this card. No, I am not going to write that same old poem, "roses are red, violets are blue, the next line gets changed, so how are you?" It's so cliché that it's not touching anymore. I hope you like these flowers though. They're called ****Delphiniums, which mean fun and big-hearted. They bloom like you do. **

**I want you to know that I'm not doing this to make Yi Jung happy or anything. I'm doing this for myself and because of what I feel. **

** Will you go out with me? (Circle it)  
**

:) **Yes ****:(**** No **

**Yours truly,**

**Seung Bum**

**

* * *

**

**-- End of Chapter --**

Leave some reviews & tell me what you think about the story so far! Or you can send me a message to simply chat :) I don't bite, don't worry. XD


	5. Fifth, Instruments

I Gotta Say:

Sorry this took a while; I've been busy with some things, so I haven't been able to write. But I finally got to! Anyway, this chapter turned out differently from what I planned it to be, but I think it's pretty sweet. The next chapter's gonna be pretty good, cuz that's when I finally get to use my new idea. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Fifth, Instruments**

"So…are you gonna go out with him?" Yi Jung asked while he turned to look at Ga Eul. His expression had a mixture of sadness, fear, and a little bit of hope.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! It's your fault; you had to introduce us when it wasn't even necessary." Ga Eul retorted. She was enjoying that moment more than she should be because Yi Jung was paying all his attention to her. She also felt like he cared.

He chuckled at her statement. "Haha, yeah…I'm sorry about that…" he said, and a smile formed on his face. She smiled back and playfully punched his shoulder. "But you still didn't answer my question, Ga Eul-yang."

"Well, it's none of your business. Only Seung Bum will know the answer." Ga Eul smiled wider and winked at him before she walked to get her coat. Yi Jung watched her, his jaw slightly opened. He was surprised at her sudden mysteriousness. _"From all the days to be mysterious, she had to pick today."_ His inner voice said annoyingly.

"That's not fair! I apologized! Doesn't that tell you something?" Yi Jung followed her. Ga Eul turned to look at him.

"Tell me what?"

Yi Jung looked at his shoes and then up at her again.

"Tell you that… I _am_ sorry that I hooked you up with Seung Bum."

Ga Eul roller her eyes. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what you meant when you apologized. I'm not stupid, I can understand what you're saying."

"Hyahh, that's not what I meant," Yi Jung said.

"So then wha-"

"My apology was yeah… for that reason. But it also meant that Idon'twantyoutogooutwithseungbum." Yi Jung mumbled. Ga Eul looked at him, shocked. Truth be told, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to just run to Yi Jung and hug him right there, but then that would mean she'd have to say no to Seung Bum. He was really nice and she did find a lot of similarities between the two of them. He even got lost trying to find the porridge shop, just like she did when she wanted to be hired.

"I, uhh, I need to go somewhere. Bye, sunbae!" Ga Eul ran to the exit and bolted away as fast as she could. Yi Jung remained speechless for a few seconds.

"YAH!" he screamed at himself and put his hands on his head. He felt like pulling off his hair, but decided not to since he didn't want to go bald before Seung Bum did. "Why am I so stupid?! Making stupid decisions like that! 'I think it would be good if you two got to know each other.'" Yi Jung mimicked himself, remembering the night when he introduced Ga Eul and Seung Bum.

* * *

While Ga Eul was running, she took out her phone and dialed Jan Di's number.

"Jan Di-ah! Where are you? I need to talk to you!"

"I'm at the F4 lounge. You can come by right now." Jan Di answered.

Ga Eul arrived at the F4 lounge 10 minutes later.

"Ga Eul? Hey, how are you doing? Were you looking for someone?" Woo Bin greeted Ga Eul and motioned her to have a seat.

"Woo Bin sunbae," Ga Eul bowed politely. "Where's Jan Di? I wanted to speak with her and she told me she was here."

"You just missed her. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo dragged her out to go shopping."

Ga Eul pouted. _"What am I gonna do now? I needed to talk to her about what happened."_ Woo Bin sensed Ga Eul's worried look.

"You can talk to me if you want to. I'm all ears." Woo Bin smiled and sat down on the couch across her. Ga Eul didn't see anything wrong with talking to him. He was one of Yi Jung's best friends anyway and he was always nice to her.

"Mmm okay… well… here." She handed him the card Seung Bum gave her. Woo Bin read it for a while and his eyes grew wider. He looked at Ga Eul, who was looking at her lap. "Yi Jung sunbae read it. We, umm…"

"OH! Haha, yeah, I know he hugged you." Woo Bin chuckled then laughed when he saw Ga Eul's expression.

"It was a HALF hug! How'd you know about it?!"

And with that, Woo Bin got out his phone and showed her his screensaver. It was a picture of Yi Jung hugging Ga Eul and the little girl that morning.

"HOW did you get that?! You weren't even there! Were you stalking Yi Jung???"

Woo Bin just kept laughing.

"I don't stalk people. Jan Di took a picture and sent it to all of us. Jan Di and the F3 all have this lovely picture as our screensaver now. It was just too precious to be saved inside the phone and not be exposed. Now we could all adore the 2 of you for eternity."

Ga Eul glared at him.

"Now I don't feel like talking to you anymore about this matter of mine." She said glumly.

"I was just kidding! Ok ok, tell me. I'm here to help. So what did happen?" Woo Bin paid better attention.

"I asked Yi Jung why he hugged me and he was about to tell me why, then Seung Bum entered the porridge shop and gave me delphiniums. Then he started saying sweet things and told me to read the card. He left soon after. Yi Jung was there the whole time and heard everything. He forced me to read the card, so when I did, I froze and he took it from me and read it himself. Yi Jung apologized for hooking me and Seung Bum up and he said that he regrets doing so. And then…" Ga Eul stopped.

Woo Bin was so into the story that he kept mumbling, "And then?? Keep going, keep going."

Ga Eul giggled and said, "No."

"What?! NO?!"

"I'm just kidding. I'll continue." Woo Bin relaxed and started listening intently again.

"And then Yi Jung sunbae told me that his apology meant that he didn't want me to go out with Seung Bum. I didn't know what to say, so I bid him goodbye and ran away. Now I'm here, telling you what happened."

Woo Bin leaned back and chuckled. "Ahh, Yi Jung's growing up. So, Ga Eul, what's wrong? Why'd you run away?"

"Well, I… I'm confused. I really like Yi Jung, even though he rejected me i-don't-know-how-many-times. But Seung Bum and I are so alike. What if Seung Bum is my soul mate and Yi Jung always rejecting me just led me to meeting Seung Bum?" she explained.

Woo Bin was speechless. He really didn't know what to say.

"Sunbae? Any suggestions?"

"Eh. Well, I bet it took a lot of courage for Yi Jung to tell you that he didn't want you to date Seung Bum. He obviously regrets introducing you and Seung Bum. Believe me. Right after he did that stupid thing, he came to us and was a total mess. He didn't know what to do. He just didn't want to hurt you. And as for Seung Bum, I don't know if you should accept his offer or not." Woo Bin said.

"So should I go out with him? At least give it a try to see if there are any sparks?" Ga Eul asked, wanting to hear his opinion.

"Umm, well, I would say no…because…because…" Woo Bin tried to think of a reason why she shouldn't go out with Seung Bum. He was trying to help Yi Jung out, but he really didn't know what to say.

"Oi, Yi Jung! What are you doing, standing here in the dark where no one can see you? Go inside the lounge." Jun Pyo demanded when he entered with Jan Di. Yi Jung squinted his eyes and cringed. Woo Bin and Ga Eul were staring at him in disbelief. Well, Ga Eul was, but Woo Bin just wanted to laugh at the situation.

"Aish, what's with the embarrassed expression? Just go inside. It's not like you've never been here before." Jun Pyo pushed him in the lounge.

"How long were you here?" Ga Eul asked quietly.

"When you were saying those stuff about you know…him." Yi Jung whispered.

"Where's Jan Di?!" Jun Pyo suddenly asked, worried again.

"I'm just about to go to the washroom, idiot! Stop worrying about me, it's not like I'm in some random place!" Jan Di screamed at him and stormed off. Jun Pyo got up from his chair and started to run after her.

"Oh and by the way, Ga Eul, the picture was sooooooo sweet!" Jun Pyo teased and continued to run after Jan Di. Ga Eul continued to pout.

"What picture?!" Yi Jung responded. Woo Bin just laughed and showed him his cellphone screensaver.

"Yi Jung sunbae…" Ga Eul cut in. Yi Jung's attention was fully on her right away. "I don't really approve of you eavesdropping like that." He sat down beside her and sighed.

"I didn't mean to. It's just that you ran away from me and I really wanted to know whether you were gonna date him or not." He said. He clearly wasn't very happy about the situation and it showed in his actions and the way he spoke.

_(song starts playing from Woo Bin's cellphone: You Found Me by The Fray)_

_Chorus:_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

Yi Jung and Ga Eul looked at each other, listening to the lyrics of the song. After the chorus finished, they looked at Woo Bin who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Text message. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to text privately…" Woo Bin said, but then finished his sentence with "outside," after Ga Eul and Yi Jung glared at him. He excused himself and left.

"Sorry, Ga Eul." Yi Jung apologized again.

"It's okay… I always end up forgiving you anyway, right?" she said and smiled at him. He gave a weak smile.

"So are you going to go out with Seung Bum?" Yi Jung asked again. Ga Eul stayed quiet for a while. She put her hand on his and looked at him. He looked at her, still worried with what she might say.

"I'd like to give it a try, sunbae." She squeezed his hand. Yi Jung stared at her eyes with a pained expression.

"Ga Eul…" he whispered and pulled her into his arms. He had one arm around her back and one on the back of her head. "Please don't tell me I'm too late." He hugged her tighter and soon forgot how to breathe when she hugged him back.

"You're not too late. I'm just giving him a chance, just like what I've been giving you for countless of times. The only difference is… he only gets one or two."

Yi Jung chuckled in relief. He released her from his embrace and smiled at her, taking it all in; her teary but sparkling eyes, her embarrassed small smile, and her crimson cheeks that always keeps his heart beating faster and faster, like it would fly out from him and find hers. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and rested his hand on the side of her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"I…" he started saying while gazing deep into her eyes. "I'm falling for you. I've fallen for you weeks ago and I don't think I'm going to be able to stop."

* * *

Leave some reviews ;) Tell me what you think!


	6. Sixth, Vocals

I Gotta Say:

Sorry for the late update! Been happily busy & enjoying summer :D Don't worry, I won't abandon this story. I know it's a pretty short chapter, but I think it should remain as it is. If it gets any longer, it would feel really draggy. Soooo enjoy! :)

* * *

**Sixth, Vocals**

"_I…" he started saying while gazing deep into her eyes. "I'm falling for you. I've fallen for you weeks ago and I don't think I'm going to be able to stop."_

"I have good news!!" Woo Bin burst inside and motioned for the rest to enter the F4 lounge. Yi Jung and Ga Eul looked disappointed and surprised when all of them were present.

"What is it?" Ji Hoo asked calmly while leaning on the wall.

"My cousin had this cool obstacle course made and he wants us to try it out first, so I agreed. We're all gonna head off to his island in 2 hours!" Woo Bin excitedly told them.

"2 hours?! But my parents…" Jan Di and Ga Eul said in unison.

"I was texting, remember? I told your parents the 2 of you will be gone with us for 3 days." Woo Bin winked. Ga Eul pouted. She didn't really feel like having fun. All she wanted to do was lie down and replay what Yi Jung just told her. Yi Jung chuckled at Ga Eul's expression and nudged her shoulder gently.

"Let's get going! We still gotta shop for clothes, ya know?" Woo Bin said. "Time is money."

* * *

_Exactly 2 hours later…_

_

* * *

_Jan Di and Ga Eul entered the private jet of the F4. Jan Di was about to sit down next to Ga Eul when Jun Pyo pulled her away. "Sorry Ga Eul, but I'd like to sit with my girlfriend."

Ga Eul politely nodded and stared at the plane window, an empty in front of her.

"Ahh, Jun Pyo took Jan Di away from Ga Eul…she's sitting all alone now." Woo Bin whispered when he entered the plane with Ji Hoo and Yi Jung.

"I'll sit with her." Ji Hoo said.

"Eh? Why?" Yi Jung asked worriedly. _"Does he like her or something?" _Yi Jung wondered.

"You and Woo Bin sit together all the time anyway, and since Jun Pyo is with Jan Di, I might as well keep her company." Ji Hoo answered. He loved teasing Yi Jung, especially at this time, knowing what Yi Jung feels. Woo Bin figured out what Ji Hoo was doing and decided to play along.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Ji Hoo. You and Ga Eul get along…hey! You guys could have those really deep conversations; you know the ones that she loves talking about with you." Woo Bin nudged Ji Hoo.

"_Ga Eul and Ji Hoo talk about deep stuff? She talks about her feelings with him?! Am I that oblivious toward these situations?" _Yi Jung asked himself, a more worried expression growing on his face.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were really enjoying their little joke now.

"Alright, I'll go to her now." Ji Hoo waved and proceeded to walk towards Ga Eul. Woo Bin and Yi Jung sat down in the row beside Ga Eul's. Yi Jung sat across Woo Bin; that way he could see Ga Eul and keep an eye on her.

"Ga Eul, may I sit here?" Ji Hoo asked in a very mannered way.

"Ji Hoo sunbae! Of course you may." Ga Eul said happily. Yi Jung's eyes widened. Ga Eul saw him and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head in reply then looked outside his window.

It's been an hour since the plane took off and Yi Jung kept eyeing Ga Eul and Ji Hoo. It freaked him out when Ga Eul and Ji Hoo were having a serious, but carefree conversation. He got worried when they would start laughing. Finally, Ji Hoo stood up and went to the washroom. Seizing the opportunity, Yi Jung stood up from his seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Woo Bin asked with an evil smile on his face.

"I, uhh, I'm gonna keep Ga Eul company while Ji Hoo's in the little boy's room. Tell him to sit on my seat when he comes back." Woo Bin's smile got wider and just nodded. _"Yeah he's got it bad."_ Woo Bin thought to himself in English.

"Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jung greeted as he sat down across Ga Eul. He smiled back after she greeted him back with a sweet smile.

"Yi Jung-ah, what are you doing in my seat?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Ji Hoo, buddy, let's bother Jun Pyo. He's had too much privacy." Woo Bin interrupted and dragged Ji Hoo to Jun Pyo's side of the plane.

"You wanna play a game?" Yi Jung asked Ga Eul.

"What game?"

"Truth or Dare. Same rules?" Yi Jung answered.

"You mean… if we don't wanna answer, then we have to kiss the cheek?" Ga Eul said quietly. Yi Jung nodded. They played rock, paper, scissors to determine who would ask first.

"Yeahh!" Yi Jung shouted in victory. Ga Eul glared at him.

"So, Ga Eul-yang… look at my face. What's my best feature?" Yi Jung asked. They heard an uproar of laughter from behind the curtain that split up Jun Pyo's side of the plane.

"Aish! Stop eavesdropping! You guys have no lives!" Yi Jung screamed at them and threw a pillow at the curtain.

"I don't blame them for laughing. Seriously, what kind of question is that?" Ga Eul added.

"I can ask whatever I want, can't I? Sooo? What's your answer?"

Ga Eul stared at his face and formed a disgusting expression on hers.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! You look like you just saw a gory horror movie!" Yi Jung exclaimed. She giggled and poked him.

"Okay, your best feature would be your… dimples." Ga Eul finally answered.

"Eh. My dimples?" Ga Eul nodded. "Why?"

"Because," she started. "You only have dimples when you smile; you look best when you smile and… I like knowing that you're happy."

"Aaaaawwwwww~" another sound came out from behind the curtain. This time, it was Ga Eul's turn to throw a pillow at them.

Yi Jung, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile more than his mouth could take. Her answer and the sight in front of him… it was all he needed to turn his life around. Seeing her laughing like that… it made him need to… kiss her. When Ga Eul finally turned to him and leaned back, he found himself standing up. His right hand was leaning on her seat, inches away from her head and his left hand holding her right arm seat. His face was inches apart from hers and he stared straight into her eyes. Ga Eul was stunned and she stared straight back at him.

"W-what are you doing… or planning on doing?" she whispered.

"I… I just might want to kiss you…" he whispered back.

"I bet a lot of people want to kiss you, but they don't." Ga Eul smirked at him.

"Okay," Yi Jung smiled. "I don't want to kiss you." Ga Eul raised her eyebrow. "I need to kiss… you." Yi Jung leaned in closer.

"Sorry, but I don't kiss anyone who's not my boyfriend." She said and then bit her lip. He then moved his right hand to her face.

"Be mine?" he whispered. Ga Eul looked down and up to him again.

"What's the catch?"

Yi Jung chuckled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He sat down on the table between his seat and hers and looked at her lovingly.

"Nothing much… I'll be yours in return… if you'll have me." Then he took both of her hands in his. Now that there was more space between them, Ga Eul could breathe properly.

"So what do you say?" he asked, a smile still on his face. Ga Eul bit her lip and sighed.

"I don't think you'd enjoy seeing your girlfriend go out with Seung Bum, sunbae." She answered.

Yi Jung scratched his head and sighed. "Gahh, what have I done?!" he asked out loud. Ga Eul giggled and messed his hair up. She's never seen him so helpless before. _"I'm already his…"_ she thought to herself. She's been continuously asking herself why she even has to go out with Seung Bum. Ga Eul took his hand in hers.

"Sunbae…"

"Yo, yo, yo! Missed me?" Woo Bin entered from behind the curtain. Ga Eul threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Woo Bin asked innocently.

"Woo Bin-ah… people keep barging in on us whenever we're having a serious conversation! This is the 4th time this month, so please just…" Yi Jung said in an almost pleading way.

"Okay, okay…sorry for interrupting." Woo Bin left.

Yi Jung realized that his hand was in Ga Eul's and immediately intertwined their fingers together. He looked at their hands.

"This… this feels right. Doesn't it?" Yi Jung said and looked up at Ga Eul. She looked at their hands and smiled.

**The End. **

I hope everyone enjoyed this story!

* * *

P.S. I'm just kidding! It's not the end yet :P Leave some reviews ;)


	7. Seventh, Tempo

I Gotta Say:

Tada! I updated faster than usual, eh? Hehe. This chapter's all about fun, so I hope you all have fun reading it! And I'm definitely not ending this story yet :D I was just kidding you guys! Anyway, I hope you like it. Love you guys :)

* * *

**Seventh, Tempo**

The 6 of them arrived on Woo Bin's cousin's island at around 5:30pm. It was dark out already, but the weather was perfect; not too cold, not too hot. No wonder Woo Bin's cousin picked that island to build an obstacle course right there; it was the perfect spot. They stayed in the only hotel in that island, and man was it huge!

"Welcome, Young Masters. Here are your hotel suites, all ready. Master told us to provide you with all your needs, so feel free to contact our main desk at any time. The indoor and outdoor pools are on the 5th floor," the hotel manager spoke. Jan Di got excited when she heard the word 'pool' and started tugging on Jun Pyo's sleeve. "The gym is on the 6th floor, bowling alley on the 7th…"

"Thank you, but we all like adventure here, so we'll explore the hotel ourselves." Woo Bin interrupted since he knew the manager would go on forever.

"Oh, and before I forget, Master told me to remind all of you that the new built water park is right beside the hotel. He left us a note to give to you too." The manager spoke and handed Woo Bin an envelope.

_Hey cuz! Sorry I couldn't be there to tour you all around. There was an urgent meeting and I had to leave the island right away. It sucks that the problem had to rise when I invited you guys to come. Tough luck. Have fun though, because if you don't, then I'd have a lot of work to do there; it is an entertaining center. The water park is right beside the hotel, hopefully the manager told you that before you read this. But before you go there, I want you guys to try out the obstacle course. It should be the most amusing thing there. Don't worry, my workers will be there to assist you guys if you need help in the course. Don't get lost!_

_-Cousin Song_

"Aish. My cousin isn't here. He had to go to an urgent meeting. I guess we're on our own." Woo Bin announced.

"Young Master, there's a ride that will bring you to the obstacle course. Master said it would be more thrilling if you go there at night." The manager added.

"Yah, okay. Adventure's good and the night weather's cool here, so you all okay with that?" Woo Bin asked. All of them nodded. "Alright. We'll be there tomorrow night then."

The manager bowed down and showed them all to their own suites. As usual, there were jaw drops from Ga Eul and Jan Di when they saw their suites. The suite was so much bigger than both their houses joined together. There was a ginormous bed, the size of around 2 king sized beds joined together, a living room, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, a bar, and a room with a Jacuzzi that looked half the size of the swimming pool in Shinhwa High School. There were flat screen TVs, DVD players, and CD players in every room, including the bathrooms. They found their clothes inside the closets already.

"OH . MY . GOSH ." Jan Di said, tugging on Ga Eul.

"A-are you sure we're not sharing a room?" Ga Eul asked Jan Di.

She shook her head. "No…I have my own room too. I'm gonna feel soooo alone!" Jan Di cried and hugged Ga Eul.

"Me too!" Ga Eul hugged back.

"Hey hey, relax!" Woo Bin said in English. "You two have connecting rooms. See that door?" Jan Di and Ga Eul's eyes followed Woo Bin's finger to the connected doors. They squealed in happiness and started jumping around together.

"So happy about such trivial things." Jun Pyo snickered while looking at the 2 girls. Yi Jung on the other hand was just smiling at Ga Eul.

"Ready to look around the hotel?" Ji Hoo asked, willing to start exploring. They all nodded and went to look at the swimming pools first. With no surprise, Jan Di came with her swim suit on and a towel.

"I'm gonna stay in the swimming pool for now. I'm definitely not gonna waste an opportunity like this! Look at it and all its glory. The swimming pool is calling my name." Jan Di said after she jumped in the pool.

"Jan Di-ah! You're gonna leave me?" Ga Eul made sure Jan Di knew that she still existed.

"It's okay, Ga Eul. Sunbaes will take care of you! You know me, I could never ignore a swimming pool when I see one." Jan Di reassured her and told them to move along.

"I'm not leaving her alone, so you guys go ahead." Jun Pyo said.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Let's go." Woo Bin said and they left the swimming pool area. They went past the gym, the bowling alley, the computer room, the business room, the garden, the kitchen, the huge soccer field, the basketball court, the hockey court, the tennis court, and eventually the ball room.

"Gee, this room's like it's made of gold." Ga Eul said while looking at the statues and the walls of the ballroom. The chandelier was sparkling and almost filled the whole roof.

"That's because the whole room is made of gold." Woo Bin laughed out. Ga Eul choked on her saliva and stared at Woo Bin.

"What?! Th-the whole room?! That's like the amount of money I'll never earn in my entire lifetime." Ga Eul said so innocently. The three guys chuckled and Yi Jung pat her head.

"Wanna see something cool?" Woo Bin asked Ga Eul.

"Oh no…not that corny thing again!" Ji Hoo rolled his eyes.

"Hehe! Check this out, Ga Eul." Woo Bin clapped his hands and stomped his feet. The pattern went like this:

_Clap-clap step clap-clap step-clap_

And right after Woo Bin did that, a bunch of disco balls came out of nowhere and the music started. Ji Hoo rolled his eyes and Yi Jung shook his head.

"That's the classic Song family 'start-the-music' style." Woo Bin explained to Ga Eul. She was very amused with everything that she was speechless.

"Haha! Come on, let's dance!" Woo Bin took her hands and started twirling her around the room.

"Wha---aaaahh!" was all that came out of Ga Eul's mouth. She started laughing when she started spinning in a circle together with Woo Bin.

"May I cut in?" Ji Hoo bowed and took Ga Eul's hand. He started waltzing her around. She got the rhythm and beat right away.

"You're doing a great job! I didn't know you could waltz. Far much better than Jan Di." Ji Hoo praised Ga Eul. She shyly giggled.

"It's a weird story, actually. I was walking in the park one day and a grandpa just asked me to be his waltz partner for the day. He taught me the steps and how to follow right there in the park. It turned out that he was practicing for his wife because he wanted to surprise her." She happily told him. Ji Hoo smiled.

"Is it my turn now?" Yi Jung pat Ji Hoo's shoulder. Ji Hoo happily handed Ga Eul to Yi Jung.

"Hey…" Yi Jung smiled at her and she smiled back after he placed his hand on her waste. Suddenly, the lights were dimmed and the song changed to a much slower one.

_(Song playing : So Close by Jon McLaughlin ; it was in the movie 'Enchanted')_

"This seems a tad bit too movie-like…" Yi Jung told Ga Eul, and she nodded. Ga Eul giggled and Yi Jung sighed.

"Hey! You two! Stop copying the movies! I'm trying to make my own memories here!!" Yi Jung shouted at them. Woo Bin burst out into laughter while Ji Hoo tried to maintain his laughter inside, but was very unsuccessful in doing so.

"Yeah, okay, we'll change the song then!" Woo Bin shouted back.

_(Song playing : Slow Jams by Usher ft. Monica. __**Author:**__ I LOVE this song! I feel like a figure skater when I listen to it while roller blading in the park. No kidding :D)_

"Much better." Ga Eul whispered and they started moving to the song.

"You know what I realized?" Yi Jung asked her. She looked at him with a puzzled look and shook her head.

"Whispering could be _our_ thing." He whispered. Ga Eul poked him.

"What do you mean _our_ thing?!"

Yi Jung chuckled.

"You know what I mean. Me and you, you and me, we, **us**, together." Yi Jung whispered yet again.

"I didn't give you an answer yet! Stop pushing it." Yi Jung pouted after he heard that.

"Well, I won't stop until you say yes." He winked. Ga Eul's temper was rising and she went to hit his shoulder, but missed when he backed away.

"YI JUNG SUNBAE!!!" Ga Eul screamed loudly and started running after him.

Yi Jung was just laughing at the whole situation.

"What? Are you gonna kill me?" he asked teasingly and started running around while she chased him.

Meanwhile, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo took a seat and watched the two of them run around the ball room. They were very very entertained.

"Woo Bin, do you have a special clap that brings out popcorn?" Ji Hoo asked, his eyes still watching Yi Jung and Ga Eul.

"Sadly, no. But I should really tell my cousin to implant that on here." Woo Bin answered, his eyes not leaving the main attraction.

"Whoa, she runs fast." The three guys said to themselves. Ga Eul finally caught up to Yi Jung and jumped on his back.

"Take that back, sunbae!" Ga Eul demanded.

"Never." And with that, Yi Jung twirled her with his arms, so from his back, she ended in his arms, facing him. He smiled his most charming smile, which made Ga Eul's legs feel like egg yoke. He had his arms around her back and started spinning himself, which made Ga Eul feel like she was flying.

"They're like little kids." Woo Bin said to Ji Hoo.

"You know what they say; love makes you younger." Ji Hoo answered. Woo Bin turned to Ji Hoo with a curious expression.

"Really?!"

"Well, yeah, just look at them. They look like me and Seo Hyun back in 2nd grade." Ji Hoo laughed. "Woo Bin-ah, you should settle down too; you need some getting younger, I could see wrinkles on your face already." Ji Hoo pointed at Woo Bin's face.

"Aish! Stop pointing at my perfect, wrinkle-free face!" Woo Bin shood Ji Hoo's finger away.

Ga Eul put her arms around Yi Jung's neck while they were still spinning. She was laughing so much that it was like she was losing all her energy. Yi Jung stopped spinning, and placed Ga Eul's feet on the floor.

"I think I'm dizzy…the whole room's spinning." Yi Jung said with his hand on his head.

"Yah, me too." Ga Eul agreed, then lost her balance. Yi Jung, remembering that moment perfectly, caught Ga Eul with one arm. They stared at each other for a while and soon, Yi Jung too, lost his balance. He pulled Ga Eul close to him so that she wouldn't get hurt when they landed on the ground.

"Head…hurts." Yi Jung groaned.

"Okay, I think you two had enough fun. Let's continue the exploring, shall we?" Woo Bin and Ji Hoo stared at the two on the ground and offered their hands to help them get up. Next stop, the beautiful rooftop of the hotel. It was like half garden, half heaven in Ga Eul's opinion. They were walking around when Ga Eul spotted a door.

"Woo Bin sunbae, what room is that?" Ga Eul asked while pointing at the door.

"Hmm, I don't know, let me see." Woo Bin opened the door and peeped inside.

"It's all dark in there, can you see anything?" Ji Hoo followed.

"Holy cow! You guys gotta see this!" Yi Jung and Ga Eul looked at each other then entered the room.

"Oh my!" Ga Eul gasped. "A dark room with stars all around…it's like we're flying in the night sky."

"This is one of a kind…how in the world did my cousin think of this?! Even I wouldn't have come up with something like this." Woo Bin said, still looking at the whole room.

"Hey, what's that door?" Ga Eul asked again, pointing at a door inside the starry room.

"What are you, an expert door finder or something?" Yi Jung teased. Ga Eul stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

Ji Hoo opened the door and told everyone it was a movie theatre.

"Sweet. I'm up for a movie." Yi Jung nonchalantly said as he swiftly walked to the movie theatre. The 3 followed and sat down, not knowing what movie was playing.

Yi Jung sat at the side, Ga Eul was beside him with Woo Bin sitting next to her, and Ji Hoo next to Woo Bin. A few seconds later, the movie started. A scary movie. Ga Eul and Woo Bin didn't really like scary movies since it always creeped them out. Yi Jung didn't mind though, and Ji Hoo was always calm about it. When the movie reached its climax, Ga Eul started quivering. Woo Bin, seeing this, nudged Ji Hoo.

"G-G-Gah-G-Ga E-e-u-ul-y-yang, I'm so scared." Woo Bin said and took Ga Eul's left hand in his.

"Yah! M-me too." Ga Eul answered. Yi Jung, seeing Woo Bin's actions, got slightly irritated. _"Don't mind them, Yi Jung. He knows how you feel, he won't do anything, he won't do anything. Wait. What if she does something? No she won't. She won't do anything, she won't do anything, he won't do anything. Keep your cool!" _Yi Jung thought to himself.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Woo Bin and Ga Eul screamed, and Woo Bin frighteningly hugged Ga Eul on instinct.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?!" Yi Jung stood up and glared at Woo Bin.

"What? You have a problem?" Woo Bin smirked.

"Yeah, I do!" he answered back.

"Oh yeah? OH YEAH?!" Woo Bin stood up and teased in English. Woo Bin nudged Ji Hoo with his foot and decided to start a little playful argument with Yi Jung. While the 2 were rattling, Ji Hoo tapped Ga Eul's shoulder.

"Ga Eul, let's go, they're getting in my nerves." Ji Hoo whispered. Ga Eul nodded and the 2 of them tip-toed away.

After a few minutes, Woo Bin decided to stop.

"Yi Jung-ah, I was just teasing you. No need to take it so seriously. Even the argument was a tease." Woo Bin put his hands up in surrender.

"Yah! What a waste of time, Woo Bin-ah," Yi Jung laughed and punched his shoulder. He looked at the now empty seats and looked at Woo Bin. "Where'd they go?"

Woo Bin shrugged. "Beats me."

"Why do you guys do this to me?!"

Woo Bin laughed and pat his shoulder. "It's called brotherly love, my man. Besides, life isn't easy."

They went out of the theatre and the starry room to the rooftop. Ji Hoo and Ga Eul were still out of sight.

"Okay, here's the plan," Woo Bin said in a commanding voice. Yi Jung listened attentively. "I look for them this way, the left side of the roof top, and you look for them that way, the right side of the roof top."

Yi Jung hit Woo Bin's head right after. "That's your plan?!"

"Hey! It's a genius plan! Stop hitting my genius brain, geez." Woo Bin retorted and touched his head. Yi Jung rolled his eyes and started searching in "his side" of the roof top. He got to the very side and found a bench, the perfect spot to sit if you ever want to scare yourself from heights. You could see the obstacle course from that place. Yi Jung decided to sit down for a while and relax.

"Boo!" Ga Eul touched his shoulders. Yi Jung didn't get scared though, but he smiled instead.

"There you are…" he said and motioned her to sit beside him.

"Yup, here I am. I found you." She smiled as she sat down beside him.

"You found me. You always do."

"Sunbae… I was thinking about what you said in the plane." Ga Eul started. Her nerves started shaking when Yi Jung fully faced her.

"And?"

"And I umm…" she bit her lip and exhaled. "I think I wanna… date Ji Hoo sunbae."


	8. Eighth, Background Vocals

I Gotta Say:

Woot! Chapter 8! R&R, loves. I hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

**Eighth, Background Vocals**

"_And I umm…" she bit her lip and exhaled. "I think I wanna… date Ji Hoo sunbae."_

Yi Jung stared at her in full shock. Ga Eul looked away from him, her cheeks getting more crimson than ever.

"I can't believe I told you that... from all the people in the world, you, of all people, had to hear that from me. This is so embarrassing." Ga Eul joked while looking at the ground. Yi Jung still didn't know what to say. _"Is this another prank? But she seems so…serious and she's embarrassed! Embarrassed that she told me her feelings for Ji Hoo." _

"Is that true?" a serene voice suddenly entered. Ga Eul and Yi Jung turned around to see Ji Hoo standing a few feet away from the bench they were sitting on. "Ga Eul…do you really like me?" Ji Hoo asked, taking a few steps towards Ga Eul.

"Umm…" Ga Eul uttered. Ji Hoo started kneeling in front of Ga Eul.

He put his hand gently on the side of her face. "Just tell me, Ga Eul…" she gazed at his eyes, looked back down to the ground and nodded. She took a peek at his face; to her surprise, Ji Hoo was smiling his sweet, sensitive, gentle smile.

"I can't believe it. All this time I thought you liked Yi Jung, but wow. This is just…" Ji Hoo lifted up her chin so she could finally face him. "To tell you the truth, I thought I never had a chance with you. But I fell in love with you the moment I saw you crying in the park right after Yi Jung, that schmuck, rejected you again. That was months ago, I think."

"_How could he talk about me like that?! I'm right in front of them! Ji Hoo that-" Yi Jung shouted inside himself._

Ga Eul giggled. "It was 3 months ago, sunbae."

The two of them smiled sweetly at each other and suddenly, their expressions turned into a different one; a loving one. Yi Jung watched as he saw their faces go nearer. Inches apart…centimeters apart…around 20 centimeters apart. Yi Jung was about to go nuts! He had a sudden urge to jump off the tall hotel and die right there when he saw Ga Eul and Ji Hoo's eyes close, getting ready for the kiss to happen. Just 10 centimeters away….

"Yi Jung! YI JUNG!" he heard a familiar voice say his name loudly. There was a tone of worry in that voice. _"Did I really jump off the roof top? Geez, that's crazy." _Yi Jung's inner self said. He felt a pair of strong hands shaking him. _"Yah! Open your eyes, Yi Jung! Move your eyelids!" _he ordered himself. Soon enough, his eyes opened and he blinked for a few times. The person wasn't shaking him anymore. His eyes searched his surroundings and finally stopped at that one person.

"Sunbae…are you okay?" Ga Eul asked softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Yi Jung looked around and noticed that he was sitting on the same bench, at the same place. Ga Eul was right beside him and she brought her hand back to herself. No one was there other than him and her. No Ji Hoo.

"Sunbae…" Ga Eul said ever so softly. She was worried; she's never seen him in so much pain while sleeping. Then again, she's never seen him asleep before.

"I'm fine," Yi Jung sighed in relief. "It was just a bad dream, that's all. Almost like a nightmare." He smiled at her.

"How'd you find me?"

"The three of us were looking for you. We saw Woo Bin sunbae walking towards us and then he high-fived Yi Jung sunbae for playing such childish tricks on you. They couldn't contact you though, for some reason; so we started looking for you. I found you here on the bench, and you were asleep. Then you started showing such agony on your face and I got worried, so I tried waking you up." Ga Eul explained. He listened and watched her make little hand gestures while she talked. She really had no idea how relieved he was that he didn't lose her and he was definitely relieved that she didn't run off to Ji Hoo, who by the way, acted like a jerk in his dream.

He leaned his elbow on the back of the bench and rested his cheek on his hand.

"So you were worried about me?" he asked in a teasing / flirty way.

"Yah! Of course I was! Why do you have to ask such a dumb question when I already said it? And what do you think you were doing, dozing off like that outdoors! You could've gotten a cold if none of us found you." Ga Eul scolded. Right after she finished her sentence, he scooted closer to her and held her in a tight embrace.

"I thought I lost you…" he said in such a firm, soft way. And as usual, she was stunned. Heart-speeding, lung-stopping stunned. She started blushing and was arguing with herself whether she should hug him back or not.

"Why didn't you think of that before you introduced me to Seung Bum then?" her voice was dead, without any expression at all. Yi Jung, frightened at the moment, leaned away from the hug, but left his hands on her shoulders.

"Did you need someone else to like me in order for you to realize what you feel about me? Or did you need an assurance that you do like me if you see me with another guy?" she started tearing up. "Do you think that low of me that you thought I would always be there when you finally feel the same way for me?"

Yi Jung was disappointed with himself. Heck, he was disappointed with himself for a long time now. But now, knowing that questions like those were going across her head, made him feel like he was a schmuck.

"No, I didn't need someone else to like you for me to realize what I feel about you. I've known what I felt for a very long time. At first, I was trying to deny it, but I got to a point where I couldn't anymore. No, I didn't need assurance and I definitely hate it when I see you with other guys. Sometimes, just seeing you chatting happily with my best friends makes me jealous. And they're my best friends, Ga Eul. What more when I see you talking to other guys? Just thinking about a scene where a guy checks you out annoys me to a point where I wanna throw them off a building." Yi Jung poured everything out. He didn't even care if it ruined his 'bad boy' reputation; he didn't want to be a Casanova anymore. He hasn't even been one for months now.

Yi Jung took her hand in his. "And please don't _ever_ let the thought of me thinking low of you cross your mind again. I was a stubborn fool when we first met and I didn't know what I was thinking. I was cold-hearted and arrogant, but not anymore. You changed me and you don't even know it."

"Then why did you introduce Seung Bum to me?"

He sighed. "Remember the night before that party? After you told me what you felt, I was so close to telling you I felt the same way too. But my drunk-ass father barged in on us and changed everything. I didn't want you to be involved in any of my family problems. You were too important to me that the best thing I could do was to let you go. And then the party came. I figured, since you never gave up on me before, you'd still run after me…so I introduced Seung Bum…so you could get over me. He was high-spirited and he would never mistreat a woman. And he was somewhat like you in many ways. I wanted you to be happy…"

Ga Eul burst out into tears at that point. There were so many questions answered and things started making sense.

"You're so dumb," Ga Eul blurted out in the middle of her tears. "I understand that you wanted to keep me safe from your father and family problems, but you thinking I'd be happy with a guy _you_ hooked me up with? You think that keeping me away from you would be the best thing for me, but the only true best thing for me was to be with you. Why do you even think that me being away from you would be the 'best' solution? It just hurts more that way. And to top all that, you just _had_ to pair me up with Seung Bum; someone who shares the same similarities with me, someone who I feel comfortable with, someone who believes in true love, and someone who could possibly be my soul mate. Everything just became far more complicated than they already were."

Every word she said stung him so badly, it was like playing pin-the-tail-on-my-heart. He didn't know what would happen next, so he hugged her, hopefully not for the last time, and stroked her hair.

"Ssshh…I'm sorry. Even sorry couldn't fix things, but I know I was stupid. I regret everything I've done and I really am trying to make things better. I just-I was falling for you so hardly that I didn't want you to be depressed all the time. You deserve more than that. Guys get really clueless in situations like those and we just do the stupidest things. I really care for you, Ga Eul. And I will try to prove how much you mean to me. I'll try to make you happy, but trust me," he smiled. "If leaving you to another man will make you happy, I won't let you go."

She looked straight into his eyes and hugged him back, crying harder than ever. Yi Jung pulled her closer and stroked her hair again gently.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered again.

"I'm sorry too." Ga Eul answered in between sniffs. He handed her his handkerchief and wiped her tears away with his fingers. "Should we go back now? It's really late and the others might be worried already." Yi Jung nodded and helped her up.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung were walking side by side; she was still wiping her tears away and was still sniffing a bit. When they almost reached Ga Eul's room, Jan Di came straight out of her room and saw Ga Eul's situation.

"YI JUNG SUNBAE!!!!!" Jan Di shouted as she ran toward him, ready to give him her famous flying kick. Yi Jung stayed still, ready for it. He thought he deserved it anyway for making Ga Eul hurt so much.

"Jan Di-ah!" Ga Eul stood in front of Yi Jung and blocked her. "If anything, he made things better. It's okay…put your foot down."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm ready to kick any time soon if you need or want me to." Jan Di stated. Ga Eul shook her head and told her everything was fine.

"If you insist. I'll be in my room if you need me; I have crab cakes waiting." Jan Di waved and bid them good night.

Yi Jung walked Ga Eul to her door, which was a few steps away from Jan Di's.

"Good night, Ga Eul. You should go to sleep soon, alright? If you need someone to talk to or hang out with, here's my room phone number. Call and I'll be here before you even put down the phone." Ga Eul smiled and nodded.

"Good night, sunbae." She whispered. He kissed her hand and walked to his room.

* * *

The next day was a beautiful morning. The trees were dancing and the whole setting looked happy. They all ate a delicious buffet breakfast and decided to look around the water park, just to see what it was like.

The water park was amazing. All the slides looked so daring and exciting that they all wanted to try them out. But they decided to save their energy for the obstacle course that night, so they restrained themselves from trying any of the water slides.

There were around 4 water slides where you needed to get a floating ring for two people.

"Ga Eul-ah," Yi Jung caught up to her and whispered. "I'm reserving you for all 4 of those two-people water slides, so no riding with anyone else until we finish them, okay?" he winked and ran to Jun Pyo before Ga Eul could even answer.

She smiled to herself and giggled. Jan Di nudged her elbow.

"Ga Eul, what's so funny?"

Ga Eul looked at her and grinned. "Nothing. I'm just imagining how fun it would be riding all these slides with you tomorrow!"

Jan Di raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were afraid of water slides?"

"Not anymore. I gotta enjoy life, you know? And how would I do that if I don't try different things?" she grinned again and linked her arms with Jan Di's. Ga Eul continued day dreaming while they walked.

"Ga Eul! Your phone's ringing!" Jan Di shook her back to reality.

"Huh? OH!" Ga Eul quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket. Unknown number. "Umm…aloha?" Jan Di looked at Ga Eul right after she said that with a 'what-in-the-world-why-did-you-say-aloha?' expression. Ga Eul shrugged and tried to mouth words, but couldn't figure out what she was gonna say.

"Seung Bum? Oh! Hey, how are you?" Ga Eul happily greeted. The F4, who were walking ahead of the two girls, stopped and turned to look at Ga Eul. Then the 3 looked at Yi Jung, whose hands were turning into fists. The strange thing was that his face looked so calm. They sighed in relief when Yi Jung's hands went back to normal.

"Mhm, I'm doing great, actually! I was able to live through a scary movie last night, isn't that great?" she told him, excitement in her voice. "Yeah, I thought I would never have the guts to watch a horror film, but I did! With the help of other people, of course." She smiled with the thought of Yi Jung beside her and Woo Bin getting scared along with her. Ji Hoo's serene aura even calmed her down too.

Of course, when the 3 guys heard that, they nudged Yi Jung on the arm and raised their eyebrows with smirks on their faces. Yi Jung was trying to keep his smile inside and nudged them back.

"What are you nudging me for? Jun Pyo, you should've seen Woo Bin. He was so scared, he was holding on to Ga Eul for his dear life!" Yi Jung teased.

"YEAH! You should've seen him, it was priceless. He was all, 'G-g-g-a-a-e-u-u-u-l-y-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-n-n-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g, I'm _soooooooooo_ scared!'" Ji Hoo mimicked him.

Woo Bin glared at all of them, including Jun Pyo, who was practically rolling on the floor laughing along with the other two.

"Hey! At least I wasn't the crazy jealous dude who argued with me for a mere 15 minutes just because I hung on to Ga Eul!" Woo Bin defended.

Jun Pyo walked to Yi Jung and put his arm around his shoulder. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I feel for you, bro."

"Me too." Ji Hoo put his arm around Yi Jung's other shoulder.

"Yah! Why are you guys so sympathetic towards him!" Woo Bin exclaimed, but the 3 guys just continued laughing at him.

"Huh? Can you repeat what you said? I couldn't really hear you." Ga Eul worriedly asked Seung Bum. "That's great that you want to get over your fear of horror movies, Seung Bum. Good luck!" Then a long pause. "Horror movie…with me…? Next week?"

Jan Di gasped and Yi Jung's head turned to look at Ga Eul. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo's eyes widened, while Woo Bin…well, he was still blabbering about how unfair it was with the way they treated him.

There was still an awkward silence.

"Ga Eul-ah! Let's try that water slide!" Yi Jung ran up to her and took her hand. Ga Eul looked at him with a curious expression. 'What's going on?' her eyes asked him, but he just smiled back.

"Was that Yi Jung?" Yi Jung heard from her phone.

"Uh-uh… yeah it was." Ga Eul stuttered. "Seung Bum, can I call you later? I'm not exactly in Seoul right now and the reception's kinda bad. Okay, bye."

"What," Ga Eul put her phone back in her pocket. "was that about?"

Yi Jung, his hand still holding hers, intertwined their fingers together and lifted their hands so she could see it.

"I told you I'm not gonna let you go."

"Yah, Ga Eul, I thought horror movies were our friendship bonding time hobby?" Woo Bin interrupted.

Jan Di glared at him and stood beside Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. They nodded at each other and pushed Woo Bin in the swimming pool.

"You know that's not true, right?" Ga Eul whispered to Yi Jung and looked at Woo Bin in the swimming pool.

Yi Jung shook his head reassuringly. "Of course." And they joined in laughing at Woo Bin, who was splashing around the swimming pool.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Woo Bin declared and started splashing water at everyone else.

Ga Eul's phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" she asked happily.

"Ga Eul, sweetheart. Sorry for interrupting you, but your mom's not feeling well and I can't take an absence from work…is there any possibility that you could come back?"

"Dad? Is mom okay? What happened? Of course I'll come back! I'll be there as soon as I can." Ga Eul answered worriedly.

"What happened?" Yi Jung asked as he held Ga Eul to support her from falling.

"Sunbae…my mom…she's sick. I need to take care of her. Do you think I can go back now?"

He touched the side of her face with his hand. "I'll make sure it happens."

* * *

Yesh! Now, it's time to write more DRAMA!! Mwahahahahahahaahahaha! XD


	9. Ninth, Key

I Gotta Say:

Sorry for the late update, been busy! Anyway, I just watched the Phantom of the Opera live on Broadway today!!!!!! SOOO AWESOME! I'll be working on the next chapter soon :)

* * *

**Ninth, Key**

"Omma, are you okay?" Ga Eul quietly sat beside her mom who looked pale. There was a sense of serenity surrounding them. Ga Eul was always close to her mom. Her mom was like a piece of her soul; they had a strong connection. Her mom knew exactly what Ga Eul was feeling and she could tell when Ga Eul was feeling vulnerable.

"Mmm…Ga Eul…you're home?" she said as she slowly opened her eyes. Ga Eul put her hand on her mother's and nodded.

"Of course I'm home, omma! I won't leave you, especially under this condition." Ga Eul's mom gave her a weak smile.

"You know…there was a nice young man who came here the other day asking for you."

"Hmm?" Ga Eul had no idea who it was. The only person who knew where she lived were Jan Di and the F4. Even her school mates didn't know where her house was.

"Mmm…he left a note for you. I placed it on the kitchen table. Go on and get it." Her mother said weakly. Ga Eul obeyed and stood up. She saw an envelope addressed to her, so she figured that was it. She continuously wondered who it came from as she opened it.

_Dearest Ga Eul,_

_It's been a while since we last saw each other. I was starting to wonder if I freaked you when I asked you out. I've been trying to persuade myself you wouldn't do that, but it's been quite tricky. I thought you needed time to think things through, since I sense that you're not the kind of person who rushes into things. I know we've only had a conversation twice, but I miss talking to you and I miss you. Anyway, if you're afraid to reject me, please do say so…I'm not really good with being a silent-talker and I've never really been patient waiting. Just tell me if you think I should move on, alright? I know what pain and heart break feels like, so don't be hesitant to reject me. I wish I could talk to you…tell you how I feel. Haha, you're probably thinking I'm such a wuss for writing everything down in a letter or card. But yeah…_

_I hope you're doing well, Ga Eul!_

_Sincerely,_

_Seung Bum_

Ga Eul walked back beside her mom, the letter still in her hand. Seung Bum really liked her…she officially knew it. But she didn't know what to do. He's just like her…

"_Could he be my soul mate?"_ she asked herself.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" her mom asked. She sensed something was bothering her.

"What did the young man write?"

"He umm…"

"He likes you, doesn't he?" her mom's response shocked Ga Eul.

"H-how…?" Ga Eul stammered.

"That lad…you should've seen his face when he came here," her mom chuckled. "He wasn't sure whether he arrived at the right address or not. He looked so innocent; it was hard not to smile when the sight just looked so familiar. He was very respectful too. Do you know that he brought flowers with him? He said that they reminded him of you. I didn't even get the chance to introduce myself at first because right after he mentioned the flowers, he started talking about you and how much he thinks about you. He also said things like how thoughtful you could be and how you see the brighter side out of everything. When he realized that he's been rambling off, he introduced himself. When he found out I was your mother, he looked so embarrassed, it was so precious. He reminded me so much of you."

Ga Eul was preparing dinner when she heard footsteps enter the door. She wiped her hands on the cloth nearby to see who it was.

"Appa!" Ga Eul exclaimed and ran to hug her father.

"Ga Eul, you're home!" her father chuckled happily and hugged her back.

"The food's done so you can eat now. I'll bring some food to omma."

"It's okay, I'm not that hungry yet. I'll take care of your omma for now. You go rest." Her father said with a smile. Ga Eul nodded.

The door bell rang and Ga Eul told her father she'd get the door.

"Ga Eul!"

"Seung Bum?" Ga Eul opened the door and saw him standing right in front of her. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey," he smiled in return. "So uh…how are you?"

Ga Eul giggled. "I've been fine. Do you wanna come in?"

"Is 'fine' really a feeling?" he asked as he entered her house.

"Good evening, Mr. Chu." Seung Bum respectfully bowed.

"Seung Bum-ah! Good to see you. I was just about to bring food to my wife, so please make yourself at home."

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll be staying for a while though."

"Mmm, why not?" a curious Mr. Chu asked.

"If it's okay with you, sir, I'd like to bring Ms. Ga Eul out? Just for a bite, nothing big…if it's fine with her." Seung Bum turned to Ga Eul.

"I…I'm alright with it."

"You two go ahead then. Don't stay out too late!" Ga Eul's dad said and went to the room.

Ga Eul got her coat and they both went outside.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked as she sat in the front seat of his car.

"Hmm…I don't know…I didn't think you'd agree…" Seung Bum said quietly, looking from his steering wheel to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Um, sure, yeah…"

"How 'bout some crepe?"

"I love crepe! Sounds good to me." Ga Eul said excitedly. She was hungry and she didn't get the chance to eat dinner at home, so why not?

Seung Bum drove to a Baskin 'N Robins store where they sold crepe. The night was going pretty great for them. Lots of conversation going and they felt very comfortable. But every time Seung Bum smiled, showing his dimple, Ga Eul's thoughts would always go to Yi Jung. There was no doubt that she missed him. She hasn't seen him for 2 days, but it to her, it feels like she hasn't seen him for a week. Guilt was starting to come over her while chatting with Seung Bum. She was just taking her chances and everyone deserved a chance, so why should Seung Bum be deprived of it?

"Ga Eul? Are you alright? It's like you spaced out for a bit." Seung Bum was shaking his hand in front of her eyes. She nodded.

"Ga Eul…I hope you're not thinking I'm rushing things. Truth is, I've never thought about anything less in my whole life, but I have this strong feeling that I want to be with you."

Ga Eul stared at him. Her heart started beating faster…faster.

"I really like you. I know I might sound like a teenager confessing for the first time, but I can't think of any other way to do it. Telling you this via letter doesn't seem like a very bright idea. So…what do you say? Will you go out with me?" he looked at her with utmost sincerity and truth.

"_So? SO?! Why does he keep saying Yi Jung's last name??" Ga Eul asked herself. Again, Yi Jung entered her mind. _

And right then…her phone rang.

"Um…sorry, phone ringing." Ga Eul gave him a nervous smile and took out her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"What? No 'aloha' for me??" the voice at the other end of the line teased. Ga Eul giggled.

"Woo Bin sunbae!" she cheerfully greeted. The picture of Woo Bin falling into the swimming pool entered her mind. She couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm such a bucket of joy. People just go insanely happy when they hear my voice." He laughed.

"Okay, Mr. Bucket of Joy, why'd you call?" Ga Eul asked and took a bite of her crepe.

"I'm bored…so I decided to call my friends and check up on them. Hey, are you eating something?"

Ga Eul raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?" she asked curiously. "Are you stalking me?"

"Nah, I just have sharp hearing. What are you eating?"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "If you had such sharp hearing, you'd know what I was eating."

"I didn't say I had super hearing powers! So what are you eating?" he asked again, kinda annoyed, but enjoying himself at the same time.

"Crepe."

"Wha-I want some! Why didn't you tell me to go with you?" Woo Bin exclaimed.

"Umm, because you're in an island, which I don't know the name of?" Ga Eul answered.

"Fine, fine. Why are you eating crepe by yourself then?" he asked. Ga Eul suddenly remembered Seung Bum was right in front of her.

"Sorry!" she mouthed at him, but Seung Bum just shook his head in understanding.

"I'm not alone. I'm not a loner, Woo Bin sunbae, I do have friends." Ga Eul ensured him.

"I didn't say you were a loner. Girls tend to over think things too much, geez." She laughed at what he said, it was true sometimes, she admitted to herself. "So who are you with?"

"Okaayyy, I didn't know you'd ask _that_ many questions. You're so cheeky. But anyway, to prevent you from asking another question, I'm with Seung Bum." She put the phone near Seung Bum and motioned for him to say something.

"What's up, Woo Bin?" Seung Bum shouted coolly at her phone.

"Seung Bum?" Woo Bin said, a tad bit too loud.

"SEUNG BUM?!" a freaked out Yi Jung shouted.

"YAH! Don't scream on my ear, bro!" Woo Bin whispered.

"Woo Bin sunbae??" Ga Eul called him. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. So how's crepe with Seung Bum going, Ga Eul?" he asked yet again.

"It's going good, Woo Bin sunbae. I have to go now…you can flood me with all your questions the _next time_ you call." _"Which, I hope is not any time soon." She said to herself. _"I'll see you next time. Bye." She hung up after he could complain.

"I'm sorry, I never thought he'd be so interested in every single detail of what's going on right now." Ga Eul apologized to Seung Bum.

_Meanwhile…on another unknown island…_

"Chill, bro. She's just eating crepe." Woo Bin tried calming Yi Jung down. Ji Hoo chuckled to himself. Even his 'calm aura' couldn't help Yi Jung. But then again, his 'calm aura' never really worked on the F4.

"Yeah, Yi Jung. Don't put your heels on your head." Jun Pyo added.

"Heels on your head?! What the…" Woo Bin slapped his own face in embarrassment for his friend.

"Dumbo! It's 'don't fall head over heels' or 'you're head over heels over her'!" Ji Hoo corrected, also ashamed of Jun Pyo at that moment.

"That's what I said! And who's Dumbo? Is he better than me?!" Jun Pyo annoyingly responded.

Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jung looked at him in a disgusted way. They shook their heads and decided to just let it go.

"She's out with Seung Bum." Yi Jung said to himself again for the 212th time.

"Did she say she was gonna go out with him again?"

"Relax. She didn't say she was on a date with him. She just said she was eating crepe with him." Woo Bin reassured him again for the 212th time.

"It's your fault anyway. You rejected her a way too many times." Ji Hoo said.

"Wha- How'd you know?!" Yi Jung asked. He didn't mention telling Ji Hoo that he rejected her _that many_ times. He just told him he rejected her around 3…times?

"Ga Eul told me. You see, we have this strong connection with each other." Ji Hoo explained.

Silence came afterwards.

"I'm kidding. Stop looking at me like that!" Ji Hoo threw a pillow at Yi Jung. They were in the V.I.P. hotel lounge.

"Jun Pyo, what happened to Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yah! She escaped! I knew she was gonna camp out beside the swimming pool!" Jun Pyo snapped his fingers and ran to the elevators. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin shook their heads again.

"I know!" Yi Jung exclaimed. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looked at him.

"I'm gonna spy on her! Jan Di style, except in a less-obvious way…ninja-style." Yi Jung explained, telling them his plan.

"What?! Have you gone out of your mind?!" Woo Bin disgustedly stared at him.

"Fine. It's probably not a good idea. What should I do then?" Yi Jung leaned his head back on the couch.

"Let it be. If she feels the same way as you do, then she wouldn't lead Seung Bum on. Don't worry about her." Ji Hoo smiled.

"Yi Jung-ah, you weren't expecting her to wait for you forever, were you?" Woo Bin suddenly asked. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin's eyes were all on Yi Jung.

Yi Jung sighed. "I know I took her for granted. I'm trying to make it all up to her if she'll let me. I've been falling for her for a long time now…but I don't know if she's falling along with me."

"Well, sometimes people don't fall in the same direction. She saved you from losing your mind, you know? You handed her to your father, but she took care of you that night when you were all drunk. You might still be falling, but maybe this time she wouldn't be there to save you." Ji Hoo said quietly.

"What are you saying?" Yi Jung asked.

"What I'm saying is…"

"Is that she's at the end waiting for you." Woo Bin finished.

"All you have to do is prove it to her that you're worth the wait." Jan Di stood at the entrance with Jun Pyo and finished, smiling an approvingly.


	10. Tenth, Rhythm

I Gotta Say:

Here's a super long chapter! XD I hope you all like it cuz I do!

* * *

**Tenth, Rhythm**

Seung Bum dropped Ga Eul off in front of her house. They were still in the car, silence filling the air.

"I heard you met my mom," Ga Eul looked at him and poked his shoulder. "She said you were so innocent."

He chuckled, showing his Yi Jung-like dimple.

"Wow, well that must've left a great impression." he leaned his head on the head rest and stared at the roof of his car.

"Apparently, it did. She wants you to have dinner with us…would you like to join us?" Ga Eul quietly asked. He stared at her, shocked. "If you don't mind, I mean." Ga Eul added.

"I don't mind at all! I'd be more than happy to have dinner with your family." Silence paid another visit.

"Um…I'm still thinking about your…what you said today. I'm definitely considering it. I mean... you eating dinner with my family was my parent's idea...so I hope you don't get lead on or anything." She made sure he didn't get the wrong idea with the family dinner and everything.

'_Yi Jung..." her heart cried out. _

"Alright. I won't rush you. Sweet dreams, Ga Eul." Seung Bum got out of his car and opened her door for her. She bid him good night and entered the house.

"I'm home! I'm really tired so I'll go straight to bed. Love you!" Ga Eul said loud enough for her parents to her.

"We love you too, sweetie!" her parents shouted back.

Ga Eul entered her room and changed into her pajamas. For just that night she wanted a clear mind; no thinking, no trying to figure things out. She tried searching the internet, downloading new music, she even tried watching her favorite YouTube channel, but nothing worked.

"Ugh!" she grumbled and lied down on her bed. She twisted around until she saw a familiar paper bag. _'This...' she thought as she reached for the paper bag. _"These are the chocolates I gave Yi Jung on Valentine's Day."

'_An act is an act, Ga Eul-yang. I'll keep these chocolates until you find your soul mate." She remembered that day…and the other day that broke the tiny fragments of her heart once more._

"_I don't think I can hold on to these chocolates anymore. My keeping them just got you away from finding your true soul mate. You should have them back and give them to the guy who's right for you… someone who's your soul mate… not…not your magnet."_

Her eyes started welling up with tears as she remembered that painful evening, which was followed by Yi Jung introducing Seung Bum.

'_He's a great guy…' she thought. 'Maybe I…'_

A message was sent to her cellphone and it was ringing like crazy. But as Ga Eul opened it, she found out that it wasn't just any normal message; it was a video message.

"**Hellooooo, Ga Eul!" Jan Di and the F4 greeted. **

"**We hope your mother's doing better now!" the phone was then handed to Jun Pyo, only showing him on screen.**

"**Hey Ga Eul…well, I hope things aren't too troublesome over there. I'm sure your parents are very proud of you. Don't walk in the rain!" Jun Pyo waved and handed the phone to Ji Hoo.**

"**Ga Eul-ah! It's not that much fun here without you… I wish you didn't have to leave that soon. Now we can't tease Yi Jung that much." Ji Hoo pouts. "Anyway, make sure you eat well!" Ji Hoo smiled and Woo Bin snatched the phone.**

"**GA EUL, my horror movie buddy!" Woo Bin winked. "Ow, geez, don't kick my shin, man!" Woo Bin looked away from the cell phone camera and shouted at his right. Ga Eul could hear Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo laughing their heads off. **A smile formed on her face. _"Yi Jung sunbae…" she figured. _

"**Sorry for the interruption. **_**Some people**_** don't know how to grow up and **_**some people **_**can't take a joke. Don't worry Ga Eul-yang, I won't flood you with questions in this video. I just wanna tell you that you owe us your presence when we go on another outing, okay?" Woo Bin blew a flying kiss at her, which earned him another harder kick on the shin. "I better go before my legs get paralyzed." **

"**Ga Eul! Sorry I haven't had the chance to call yet…you know how things are when you're with these guys…no privacy." Jan Di said.**

"**Aish, that's not true! You get a lot of privacy!" Jun Pyo shouted in the background. Jan Di glared at him and argued, "Yeah? Like when? When I'm in the bathroom?!"**

**She looked back at the camera. "Sorry. Tell your parents I said hi! Don't have too much fun there without me, and don't even think of working in the porridge shop by yourself either! Take care, love you!" Jan Di waved. **

The next thing Ga Eul noticed was that the phone was being moved away to a different place.

"**Yah! You're not gonna shoot your part of the video in front of us?! That's so unfair, we wanna hear!!" Woo Bin and Jun Pyo teased in the background. **

Now, in a more private place…

"**Ga Eul-yang," Ga Eul smiled at the sound of Yi Jung's voice. The camera was now pointed at him and he was smiling too. "I heard you had crepe with Seung Bum… I'm not gonna lie to you and say 'I hope you had a great time', because the truth is, I hope he did something that wasn't attractive… something that would make you not wanna go out with him again." Ga Eul giggled. All she wanted to do was playfully punch Yi Jung's shoulder at that moment. **

"**I'm trying not to sound so mean when it comes to him… I really am trying. I don't wanna sound so selfish either, but I don't think I'm doing a very good job at that, aren't I?" he chuckled and shook his head. Ga Eul bit her lip and touched her cell phone screen. **

"_I miss you." She thought, while staring at Yi Jung on her cell phone._

"**I miss you." Yi Jung said. There was nothing in his voice but pure truth and love. She smiled and a tear fell from her eye. She had no idea how much she missed him until then. Thoughts of him in the past few days made her stomach fly with butterflies. But seeing him, even if it was just in a video message, made her heart squeeze; both in happiness and the fact that she so badly wanted to be with him at the spot. **

"**I, uhh, well, the obstacle course was fun. Did you know we had to partner up? They said that it's always better to go through the course with a partner in case you get lost… that way you have a companion." He explained. He put his hand at the back of his head.**

"**I went by myself though. Well, one, because we were an odd number. Reason number two, because I insisted on going alone. Three, I was trying to picture you by my side." Ga Eul blushed right away and her heart felt like it just melted into gooey stuff. **

"**You know, in every single course, I imagined what you would have done. Every time I began an obstacle, I was thinking whether you'd be the one who would be brave, or whether I'd be the one who'd assure you everything would turn out fine. There were some times when I knew you'd take my hand because something creepy came out of nowhere, and after you did, I wouldn't get scared anymore because I knew I'd have you. I think that's the reason why I finished the obstacle course first and won. And I, um, I wanna thank you for that. What do you say? Dinner?" Yi Jung smiled, suddenly the room he was in felt hotter. **

"**We'll go wherever you want!" he insisted. "Even if you want to go to the Eiffel Tower just for a few hours, I'd arrange that." Ga Eul hugged her pillow, still smiling with a few giggles escaping her throat, happy tears flowing off her eyes. **

"**I miss hugging you… even if you didn't want me to…" Yi Jung continued. **

"_No…I always loved it when you hugged me." _ Ga Eul whispered. _"I'll even agree that whispering could be __**our**__ thing." _She wiped her tears away, and when she closed her eyes, she felt Yi Jung's thumbs wiping her tears for her… just like he always did.

"**I'll see you soon, okay? You'll be the first person I'll look for when we get back there." He made sure he said it as a promise. The sweetest smile formed on his lips. "Bye." **

Ga Eul rewinded Yi Jung's part 5 more times; every time she watched it, she became happier and happier. At one point, she wondered if someone could ever reach the level of happiness she was at.

"_I need him." _She said to herself. And most importantly, she needed to tell him what she felt. After all those long, confusing days and nights where her thoughts took control of sleep, she wanted to be with him more than she's ever wanted to be. She needed him. And this time, he felt the same way; he not only needed her, he wanted her to be by his side more than she even knew.

2 hours after Ga Eul received the video message… (12:58am)

"Mmm… hello?" a sleepy Yi Jung grumbled. He was really tired and was finally able to sleep after impossible nights of thinking about Ga Eul with Seung Bum. He snuggled into his soft blanket a bit more.

"Hi. Did I wake you?" a soft, now worried voice asked. Yi Jung's eyes immediately flew open. He sat up, checked his phone to see if the voice he heard at the other end of the line was who he really thought it was.

"Ga Eul?"

She giggled. Even if Yi Jung was flying his way to heaven, a yawn still managed to escape him.

"Mmm, I did wake you. Sorry, but since you're awake now, there's no way I'm gonna hang up the phone." Yi Jung grinned at her statement. He missed her voice.

"I don't want you to hang up the phone. And besides, I might be sleepy, but this phone call could really make all the sleepiness disappear." He put his pillow on a standing position and leaned on it. "Hey, I'll call you back." And with that, he hung up.

"Wait, what?" Ga Eul asked, but he was already gone. _"Well, that was unexpected…" _she sadly thought.

A second later, her phone started ringing. She picked up her phone.

"A video call?" she never had one before, so she clicked 'answer'. Right after that, Yi Jung's face suddenly appeared on screen.

"Sorry I hung up like that…I just really wanted to see you." He explained.

"What?! You can see me?!" Ga Eul exclaimed. She was wearing her pajamas and her hair was in a messy ponytail. "Yah! You could've warned me first." She pouted.

Yi Jung laughed and pointed at himself, telling her to look at him. She hid her face in her pillow, leaving her eyes looking at her phone. She didn't want him to see her huge smile when she saw him at that state. He, like herself, was wearing dark blue pajamas and his hair was a mess. She bet that he didn't know how adorable he was with his hair all messy and standing up in different places.

"You're hair's so messy." She blurted out.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he reached to comb his hair with his hand.

"Don't!" she silently screamed. He stopped and looked at her, confused.

"Hm?"

Ga Eul blushed. "I like it when your hair's messy." He smiled and she kept on staring at him, not saying a word.

"Am I that attractive even in my crazy hair-do state?" he smirked. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You look like you haven't slept in months! What have you been doing?" she asked. _That_ reason, he couldn't tell her. _"She'd just laugh at the truth! If I tell her that I wasn't able to sleep because of thinking about her with Seung Bum, then she'd think I was crazy." _Yi Jung said to himself.

"I was working. Well, not exactly working…people from around the world kept calling me, trying to buy some of my artwork. They know the _perfect_ time to call." He said as he rubbed his eye.

"Aww, sorry I called…I could tell that you were sleeping well." She apologized, biting her lip afterwards.

"You're an exception, you know." He poked his cell phone screen as if he was poking her. Even if it was by technology, Ga Eul could still feel his touch.

"So…is anything going on? Why'd you call?" he asked, curious to know why.

"Nothing much…"

"You called for no reason?" he asked again.

"Um, yeah…pretty much." She answered, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ah, this is my favorite type of phone call; one with no reason."

"You're so weird!" she laughed and then pretended to throw her pillow at him. Yi Jung, on the other hand, pretended to shield himself.

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

Silence for a while.

"I couldn't sleep." She finally admitted.

"Mmm, really? Want me to fly back there and give you company?" he said in a half sincere, half flirty way. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're already giving me company." And for some reason, Yi Jung misunderstood that.

"What? You mean Seung Bum???" he asked oh-so innocently. Ga Eul laughed at him.

"Nooooo. I mean _you_. Hello, video call? And the fact that you can see me and I can see you? _What_ in the world have you been thinking about?" she lied down on her stomach and looked at him. "Don't pout at me!"

This time, it was his turn to laugh. He missed her even more now. For days, he hasn't seen her do all her Ga Eul stuff.

"You told me I was weird." He answered back.

"Hmph. When are you coming back?" she asked. _"Please say tomorrow, please say tomorrow, please say tomorrow." She prayed in her head. _

"Soon. Why? Have you seen the video message?" he asked, blushing with the memory of him telling her all those things.

"Mhm, I just saw it two hours ago."

"Ahh, so you can't wait for me to get back, huh?" he squinted his eyes at her and smiled.

"You're so annoying." She grunted. Here she was, calling him during midnight and he still had the guts to tease her.

"I know," he said soothingly. "You sleepy yet?" she shook her head and a yawn escaped her mouth. He chuckled.

"Fine, just a little bit." She said while she glared at him.

"Okay, so how about you lie down, make yourself comfortable, and we'll talk until you fall asleep." He insisted. They both lied down on their own beds and when Ga Eul was comfortable, she smiled at him.

"So what do we talk about?"

"Hmmm, well, you know what? I wrote a song." He said, kind of embarrassed, but proud at the same time since he never really was the songwriter type.

"Really? How is it?" Ga Eul asked, shocked that he did something like that. Her eyes were droopy though, but she didn't want to hang up just yet.

"It's pretty good. Ji Hoo made the melody, which is pretty much the best part of the song." He explained.

"Will I have the honor of hearing it?" she giggled. He thought about it for a while.

"Okay, I guess…if you really want to, I mean you do realize that I'm gonna be singing it." He said, trying to persuade her that he's not a good singer.

"You're singing?! Then let me hear it!! I'm curious…I've always wanted to know what your singing voice is like." She insisted.

"Alright then…just promise me you won't go deaf afterwards, okay?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"I promise." She smiled reassuringly and he started singing.

_(Song: I'm Going to Meet Her __**sung by**__ Kim Bum himself. __**Author:**__ If you guys haven't heard this song, then you're missing out! Kim Bum can sing wonderfully __3__)_

_English lyrics:_

_within the crowd of people_

_i simply look and pass by_

_all i want is to find you_

_nobody else_

_didn't recognize my tears_

_welled up, on these eyes_

_i only want to find you_

_and hold you tight_

_when i miss you_

_i cant help but call your name_

_my love_

_wherever i may be_

_i'll be waiting for you_

_Chorus:_

_i am here calling out_

_your name again_

_coz i long for you_

_because you should know_

_that i love you_

_listen my love_

_i am going to see you again my love_

_coz you are the one_

_that taught me_

_a love that's worth , my all_

_II:_

_memories rush into my mind_

_passin by the street lamp_

_where your first words sent_

_a shining light into my heart_

_everything you do catches my eyes_

_and mesmerize me_

_these are my precious memories_

_with you..._

_if i confess that i've_

_fallen deep in love w/ you_

_will you feel unsure_

_im left here wondrin'_

_(repeat chorus)_

_bridge:_

_with only you...._

_doesnt matter if its long_

_even if i am reborn_

_i will only love you_

_forever_

_Chorus 2:_

_i will love you more than anyone_

_your in my heart_

_because i love you_

_this heart is for you_

_oh my love_

_i am going right now to see you_

_and bring..........._

_a promise of love_

_forever_

_please listen to me now_

_i love you that's forever_

_Forever i will stay...._

_forever i will stay...._

_ohhh oooh._

Yi Jung sang to her with his eyes closed. When he finished, he opened his eyes and found a sleeping Ga Eul. She was smiling. Even in her sleep and messy hair, she still looked sweet. He smiled at the sight.

"Either the song was too boring, too hard to listen to, or she just fell asleep because it was soothing." He said, trying to figure out the reason why she slept. He let it go a few seconds later. He did write this song for her and the lyrics won't sink in when she's really sleepy. What happened was probably for the best.

"I'll sing it to her properly when the time comes." Yi Jung decided. He looked at his cell phone again, watching Ga Eul sleep. "Good night, Ga Eul." he whispered and pecked his screen, imagining he was giving her a good night kiss on the forehead. He left his phone on and didn't stop the video call. Every once in a while he'd take a peek at his phone to see if she was still sound asleep. Slowly, his eyes gave in and sleep overtook him. It was the most relaxing sleep he's ever had.

The next morning, Ga Eul woke up after a very comfortable sleep. She twisted to her right to find a sleeping Yi Jung in her cell phone. _"The video call!" _she remembered. Ga Eul stared at him for a while. _"Sad to say, but he looks cutest when he's asleep." _Ga Eul said to herself. _"It's too bad I don't get to see him like this all the time." _

She buried the cell phone under her pillow and got changed, making herself presentable, not messy like she was last night. When she was done, she took her phone at again and saw a still sleeping Yi Jung.

After savoring every moment, there was only one thing left to do. She took out a camera and took a picture of herself together with a sleeping Yi Jung. _"It's a keeper." She smiled_. Ga Eul continued staring at him until his eyes fluttered open. He looked at his cell phone and saw her staring at him.

He gave her a tiny smile that said a whole lot of things. "Ga Eul-yang," he rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Good morning."

"I was wondering when you would wake up," she said. "You looked really peaceful."

"Mmm, I did have a peaceful sleep. How was yours?"

"Relaxing."

They stared at each other for a while. "Thank you." They both said and laughed.

"Jinx!" they said in unison again.

"Give me your love!" Yi Jung said quickly.

(_In case some of you didn't know.. when you and another person say the same thing at the same time, it's a jinx, so the two of you would try to get what the other owns. Pretend that we both say the same thing at the same time, right after that I say, "Give me your laptop!" before you do, so then you give me that thing I asked for. You don't exactly have to give what they asked for; it's just for kicks I guess._)

"Yah! What the heck?" Ga Eul laughed and he followed.

"It was worth a try." He shrugged. She smiled at him.

"Sunbae, I never got my turn in the truth game we were playing in the plane. So here's the question: If I gave you my love, what would you give me in return?" she asked.

Yi Jung groaned, "So I don't get to kiss you?! This is so unfair, Ga Eul-yang. You just had to choose your turn in the game via cell phone."

She giggled at his remark. "Come on, answer me."

"What was the question again? I think I stopped listening after you said 'truth game'."

Ga Eul lifted her eyebrows at him in anger.

"What?! When I heard 'truth game', my mind automatically went to the kiss. You can't blame me for that, you know how much I want to be with you." He reasoned out and for some reason, Ga Eul felt like fainting from all the flattery she was feeling.

"You're such a sweet-talker. My question was, If I gave you my love, what would you give me in return?" she repeated.

Yi Jung rested his chin on his hand. "You really wanna know?" he gave his dazzling smile that showed his dimples. He knew how Ga Eul loved his dimples; it was his best feature, he remembered her saying when they were playing the truth game on the plane.

Ga Eul swallowed and nodded.

"If you gave me your love…" Yi Jung whispered. "I'd give you my heart."


	11. Eleventh, Heartfelt Solo

I Gotta Say:

Wow! I can't believe it's the 11th Chapter! Time's passing by fast.

**

* * *

Eleventh, Heartfelt Solo**

Is there really a day when the only emotion you feel is exaltation and nothing else? Sure, the day was young and something horrible might happen later on, but at that moment, Ga Eul didn't care.

"_I'll let this feeling last as long as I could." _She told herself. Ending the video call with Yi Jung wasn't really the cherry on top of the icing. First, Ga Eul didn't want it to end. Second, Yi Jung never wanted it to end. Third, Ga Eul didn't want it to end. But no matter how much they both didn't want to stop, they obviously had to because they had other things to do.

After feeling depressed that the call ended, her heart started to sing when she remembered the whole video call. A huge smile was unknowingly pasted on her lips for the whole day. She'd walk around the house doing chores smiling, she'd pass her parents smiling, and she'd do everything smiling. Sooner than she knew, evening came; the evening Seung Bum was going to come over and have dinner with them.

Ga Eul was preparing dinner, still smiling, remembering Yi Jung's messy sleeping hair. _"It's gonna be hard," she thought. "When I see him again I'd have to restrain the urge to run up to him, give him a panda hug, and mess up his hair." _She giggled at that thought, hoping that someday, it would come true.

_(__**Author: **__A panda hug is when you run up to another person and jump on them for a hug!) _

Suddenly, after imagining the panda hug, memory of Yi Jung whining about not being able to kiss her in the truth game ran into her mind.

"_YAH!" she exclaimed in her brain. "Kissing usually comes after a panda hug!! What if he kisses me if that ever does happen?!" _she put her hands on her cheeks. _"Aish, Ga Eul! Don't think about that!" _but she couldn't help but giggle afterwards. Her heart was playing jump rope inside her.

"Hey there." A male voice greeted. Ga Eul turned around to see who it was. The voice caught her off guard and it scared her a bit since she was pretty much in cloud 9 with her thoughts.

"Oh! Seung Bum, hi! How did you get in?" she asked, wondering if he sneaked inside or something.

"I rang the doorbell and your parents greeted me and let me in. Didn't you hear? The kitchen's right next door to the entrance." He said while pointing to the door.

"_I was too into my thoughts." _Her mind said as she bit her lip while smiling at the thought of Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul?" Seung Bum waved his hand in front of her.

"Hmm?" she looked at him, finally coming back to Earth. "Sorry, I was just thinking." She smiled at him and continued stirring the soup.

"The food will be done in a minute, so why don't you go to the living room and chat with my parents."

He gave her a confused look. "Are you sure you don't need help? Cuz I can stay if you want me to."

"Nope, I'm fine!" she shook her head happily and told him to go on.

"Alright, i-if you insist." Seung Bum slowly walked away, still looking at her.

"Mhm!" she said, not turning around to face him.

Ga Eul was setting up the table a few minutes later when she heard her phone ring from upstairs.

"Appa! Can you help me finish setting up the table? My phone's ringing and it might be important!" she shouted, running upstairs to her room, hoping it was Yi Jung calling. She grabbed her phone immediately without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she panted.

"Ga Eul! Hey, are you gonna come back to work soon?" her boss from the porridge shop asked. She rolled her eyes. _"It wasn't an important phone call afterall."_

"No, not yet!! I'm still off-duty until the end of next week!! I have to go, bye!" she hung up quickly, not giving him a chance to argue or whine.

"Crazy master." She mumbled while walking down the stairs. When she got down, the dining table was set and everyone was seated.

"Ga Eul-ah, go sit beside Seung Bum, he's your guest after all!" her father insisted, pointing at the empty seat beside Seung Bum. She obeyed and did as she was told. They started eating quietly.

"So," Seung Bum cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "How was your day, Ga Eul?"

She thought about what happened and smiled. "It was fine…good…it was a great day."

"Really?" he put some rice in his mouth. "What was your favorite part?"

"Mmm, the morning." She answered.

"What'd you do in the morning?"

"I had a video call with a close friend." She replied, a smile forming on her face.

"That's neat. We should do that sometime." He looked at her after eating some fish.

"Do what?" she innocently asked. She was just half listening to him.

"Video call." Seung Bum raised his eyebrow, wondering what was going on with her.

"Oh…" she whispered. "It costs a lot though."

"_I was hoping video calls could be Yi Jung's and my thing." She thought. _

"That's no problem. I'll call you first then." Seung Bum insisted.

"O…kay…I mean, if you want to, that'll be fine." Her smile faded. He smiled at her afterwards. Ga Eul's parents were watching the two of them and their little conversations. Yes, it was kind of awkward, but who cares?

_Meanwhile…_

"Yi Jung-ah! Stop sitting there grinning at yourself! You're scaring me!! This reminds me of the day after Jun Pyo stayed a night at Jan Di's!! He was grinning and giving small laughs to himself. Yah! It's so creepy!" Woo Bin shouted, freaking out.

Ji Hoo chuckled and Jun Pyo was grinning, staring at Yi Jung.

"See the influence I give? He's growing up to be just like me! Ah, I'm such a good role model." Jun Pyo praised himself out loud, which just earned him a disgusted look from Yi Jung.

"I am not becoming like you! I don't turn into a pathetic moron when my girlfriend calls me." Yi Jung rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you do!" Ji Hoo quickly said. "Remember the time when I borrowed your phone, dialed Ga Eul's number, and handed it back to you when she answered? You were so scared."

Yi Jung glared at him. _"Traitor!"_ he thought.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Woo Bin asked and raised his eyebrow at him. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo looked at Yi Jung at the same time.

"No…" he said quietly.

"Aww, Ga Eul don't like you no more?" Woo Bin teased in English while using his "baby voice".

"It's not like that." Yi Jung threw a pillow at him.

"She called you, didn't she?" Jun Pyo asked, knowing the answer already. Yi Jung stared at all of them and leaned back. He looked down at his hands and looked back up at them.

A smile formed on his face. "Yeah."

"What'd you do?" Ji Hoo asked. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo sat down on the couches near Ji Hoo and Yi Jung.

"I hung up." He said coolly.

"WHAT?!" the three retorted in unison.

"That's even more pathetic than Jun Pyo was a while back!" Woo Bin exclaimed. Yi Jung, still sitting down calmly, grinned even wider.

"I video called her back a second later," He replied. "I really wanted to see her."

The three nodded.

"Sweet move, Yi Jung." Ji Hoo pat his back. "Jun Pyo, learn something from this."

"Aish! I already have Jan Di. I don't need any more love advice." Jun Pyo retorted.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Woo Bin asked.

"Lots of stuff."

"Like?" Jun Pyo forced Yi Jung to spill the beans.

"I sang her the song Ji Hoo and I made."

"And?" Jun Pyo and Woo Bin urged him to continue.

"She, uh…she fell asleep….?" Yi Jung answered quietly, which made Woo Bin and Jun Pyo crack up. Ji Hoo, on the other hand, smiled.

"What! Her eyes were droopy when I started!" he defended.

"Yeah, way to prove your undying love for her, bro!" Woo Bin teased. Yi Jung glared at him and sighed. Ji Hoo, understanding everything, pat Yi Jung on the back.

_Hours later…_

"Thank you for the lovely dinner. I had a great time." Seung Bum bowed to Ga Eul and her parents. "I guess I'll be leaving soon." He walked towards Ga Eul and kissed her hand. "Good night, Ga Eul." he smiled and nodded his head to her mother.

"Good night." Ga Eul replied, half smiling.

"I'll escort him to the door; you girls do your thing." Ga Eul's father said. He walked Seung Bum to the living room and they started talking about politics.

Ga Eul and her mother were cleaning the table and putting the dishes in the kitchen sink.

"He's really nice," her mother started. "I can tell he really likes you."

Ga Eul stopped wiping the table and whispered a soft "yes". Her mother looked at Ga Eul for a while and sat down in front of her. Ga Eul kept her eyes on the table and continued wiping.

"But you don't feel the same way about him." Her mother said in a very sure way. Ga Eul looked at her, her eyes watering. She quickly hugged her mother.

"It's true…how did you know?" she cried silently. Her mother stroked her hair.

"Oh, dear…of course I can tell whether you're in love with someone or not. Don't force it, okay? Ga Eul nodded and smiled at her mother.

"Thank you…" she said. Her mother smiled back and shook her head.

"Follow your heart and listen to it. Whether things turn out fine or not in the end, you'll never regret it. The heart never regrets, while the brain does most of the time. And they say you need the brain for thinking." Her mother rolled her eyes, which made Ga Eul laugh.

"Thank you again, for inviting me tonight, sir." Seung Bum politely bowed to Ga Eul's father in the living room. "It's late, I'll just see myself out."

Ga Eul's dad nodded and said goodbye to Seung Bum.

The moment Seung Bum closed the entrance door of Ga Eul's house, he heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked up and was surprised. The person stopped right in front of him, also in shock.

"Seung Bum?"

"Yi Jung?"

They said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Seung Bum asked nicely.

Yi Jung suddenly felt like he was nothing.

"_He most probably ate dinner with her family…" he thought. _At first, he was thinking that she picked Seung Bum over him.

"_But then…why did she call me last night?" _he thought about that for a few seconds, then it hit him.

"_She probably needed closure…just like what she did for me and Eun Jae." _His heart was nowhere to be found. Yi Jung felt empty, neutral, like he was heart-dead and floating in space, not knowing where he's going to go next. And then, he started screaming inside himself; blaming his dumb brain for his stupidity and thinking that if he hadn't rejected her before, he would be the one having dinner with her family. He would be the one in Seung Bum's shoes. He would be the one that gets to eat crepe with her. He would be the one who she'd teach how to chicken dance. He would be the one who would stare at the starless sky with her late in the evening.

But no, he lost his chances of proving himself to her.

"_I'm such a jerk. She gave me so many chances that I just wasted."_

Knowing Ga Eul, he definitely figured she chose Seung Bum because she loved him. Seung Bum was more of a soul mate to her than he ever would be.

Yi Jung looked at Seung Bum and walked to him.

"Seung Bum-ah…" Yi Jung reached in his pocket and pulled something out. "Would you mind giving this to Ga Eul now?" Yi Jung quietly pleaded and handed it to Seung Bum.

Seung Bum held it and watched Yi Jung walk away right after. He's never seen Yi Jung so helpless. He knocked on the door and opened it. Ga Eul walked out of the kitchen and saw Seung Bum.

"Hey," she greeted. "Did you forget something?"

Seung Bum walked to her and placed Yi Jung's gift in her hand.

Ga Eul looked at it. "Yi Jung dropped by and told me to give it to you… he left right away though."

She stared at him with her eyes wide open. _"No…Yi Jung…"_

She got back to her senses and stared at the gift. She couldn't tell what it was. It looked like something you'd hang on your cell phone, but something was dangling at the end and she couldn't figure out what that dangling thing was.

"Do you, by any chance, know what this is?" she asked Seung Bum, hoping he knew the answer. He reached out for the end and touched it.

"Oh! I've seen one of these before," he exclaimed. "These things at the end are magnets. It's weird though, cuz they usually come in pairs." Seung Bum stared at Ga Eul, watching her face.

"Magnets…" she whispered.

"_If avoiding you is impossible, then not having you in my life is impossible too. You're like my magnet. You're my total opposite, but I'm always completely attracted and drawn to you."_ She reminisced the night she said that to Yi Jung.

"_He remembered…"_ she said to herself and opened the door, looking outside to check if he was still there.

She faced Seung Bum. "He already left?"

"Yeah. Right after he handed that to me." He replied.

"Seung Bum…" she pulled him outside to the front porch and closed the door. "I'm sorry…I…"

A small smile formed on his lips. "You don't need to explain. So… the position in your heart is filled?" he chuckled a bit. Ga Eul nodded.

"Would fighting for you do any good?" he asked.

"Umm…no…"

"Will trying to catch your heart be a good effort?" he asked again, raising his eyebrows.

"No…" she laughed and punched him playfully on the chin.

"Can I at least try?"

"YAH! Seung Bum!!" Ga Eul shouted and giggled. "You're being so difficult! No! If you do, I'll send Woo Bin sunbae's men to haunt you until your last breathe!"

He raised his hands up. "Okay, okay, I was just kidding!"

"I will allow you to do something though…" Ga Eul said in a mysterious voice.

He chuckled. "What?"

* * *

She tried calling him, but he never answered. She went to his studio, but he wasn't there. She even went to his house, but he wasn't anywhere in sight either. His butlers even told her that he hasn't come home yet.

"The F4 lounge!" she remembered. "He always hangs out there, so I guess I should try…"

She thanked the butler and he escorted her to the main door of Yi Jung's house. They didn't realize it started raining until they went outside.

"Aish," she sighed. "Now what?"

"Miss? I'd be happy to let a driver send you to the F4 lounge." The butler offered.

"Thank you so much!" Ga Eul bowed to the butler and thanked him a million more times. It didn't take long until the driver reached the F4 lounge. It was raining pretty hard.

"From all the days to rain, it just had to come today." She mumbled. It was night time; right after she said good bye to Seung Bum, she immediately grabbed her stuff to look for Yi Jung.

Ga Eul ran to the F4 lounge to find Woo Bin playing pool, but no Yi Jung in sight.

"Ga Eul? Hey, what are you doing here?" Woo Bin waved and walked to her. "Are you okay?" she was panting from all the running.

"Woo Bin sunbae," she said in between breaths. "Have you seen Yi Jung sunbae?"

Woo Bin smiled his devilishly handsome 'ahh-i-see-what's-going-on-now' smile.

"Yeah, I have."

Ga Eul glowered at him. "Do you mind telling me where he is?"

"OH, yeah, sure! Um, I think he's on the roof top." Woo Bin pointed upwards.

"…there's a roof top?!" Ga Eul asked, bewildered.

"Uh huh! Yeah, surprising, isn't it? I wonder why we never go up there…" Woo Bin started drifting off in his own thoughts.

"Oh! And here." He handed Ga Eul two towels. She stared at them and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What are these for?"

"Ga Eul-yang, in case you have forgotten, a roof top is called a 'roof top' because it is the roof of the whole building, which means there's no roof covering the roof top."

"Ohhh…" Ga Eul nodded. "I see. Well in that case, I'll leave my bag here so it doesn't get wet."

Woo Bin gave her an approving smile and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Go get 'im." He winked and then motioned her to go on. She happily thanked him and rushed upstairs, holding the two towels.

When Ga Eul reached the roof top, she looked at the whole place. It was slightly smaller than the one in Woo Bin's cousin's hotel, but it was pretty similar to it too. There was grass, a lamp post, which was lit up, and it overlooked a part of Seoul. But the bench wasn't in a place where you'd scare yourself from heights, it was near a wall, which was protected by a small part of the end of the roof. The rest of the place was exposed and it was raining everywhere. She scanned the whole place and found what she's been looking for.

There he was, leaning against the wall looking at Seoul. He was soaking wet and rain continued to pour on him, but he didn't seem to mind. He, himself, was giving his own share of rain anyway.

She placed a towel on the bench and quietly walked to him with a towel in her hands. She stopped inches behind him and placed the towel on his back. Yi Jung turned around quickly.

"Ga Eul?" he whispered, wanting to know whether she really was there or not.

"Yi Jung…" she went closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "What in the world are you doing here in the rain?! This is even worse than falling asleep on the bench at night! You _always_ make me worry that you'll get sick!" she scolded, shaking him slightly.

He stared at her for a while, his heart melting in a feeling he couldn't figure out. It felt like his heart was melting because of agony, but it also felt like it was melting in happiness. Which one, he didn't know. Things were still quite blurry.

"Why?" was all that came out of his mouth. He never left his gaze on her.

She smiled and pulled out the cell phone magnet that he told Seung Bum to give her earlier that night. He glanced at it and looked back at her.

"Because," she started. "When I'm not with you, just thinking about you gives me butterflies. My heart plays jump rope with itself when I remember what you say to me, how you look at me, and how you smile your dimply smile. Because you're stupid enough to let me go and hook me up with another guy. The way you made it seem like giving me back those Valentine's Day chocolates was a bad thing, telling me to give it to my true soul mate. In the end it made sense you know? Because you're not my soul mate. You," Ga Eul poked him. "You're impossible. You're impossibly weird in your own insane way. You're impossibly puzzling. You're like the impossible, blurry picture that I can't make clearer, but in the end, I don't mind anymore. Do you have any idea why? Because you're impossible to avoid. You're also the impossible piece of property in Monopoly that I can never seem to land on, no matter how many turns I get to roll the dice."

Now, she was soaking wet too. Yi Jung couldn't seem to say anything. He was dumbfounded.

"But then…" she looked at the cell phone magnet. "You don't send me mixed feelings anymore when we're together. You tell me what's on your mind…"

"Heart," he interrupted. "I tell you what's in my heart."

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "For making you wait. I don't even know why I had to give Seung Bum a chance; I knew I would never feel the same way for him as I do for you. You're that one love song I can't get out of my head, and when you're gone, I miss you. You don't even know how much. I need you, and this time, I won't even deny wanting you with me because I-"

He put his finger on her mouth, stopping her from speaking. Yi Jung wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. And for the third time that month, he leaned his forehead on hers, closing his eyes like he always did. Ga Eul closed her eyes as well, remembering every single movement. But for the first time in their entire lives, Yi Jung pulled his forehead away slowly, bringing his lips closer to Ga Eul's. 10 centimeters apart…5 centimeters apart. When his forehead wasn't touching hers anymore, the gap between their lips closed.

"_What's the sweetest part of a first kiss? The part when the lips first touch and the electricity is transformed to a gentle flow of passion? The time when you respond to the kiss? Or maybe it's how he takes your hand in his, intertwines your fingers together, and caresses your cheek with the other. Maybe it's the part when he deepens the kiss because he figured out that he could have done that a while ago if he hadn't been stupid, or because he misses you." _

_"It could also be the time when she puts her arms around your neck, a response telling you that she misses you too and that she'll never let you slip off her fingers again, even if she couldn't help it. And after that, she slides one of her hands down to your heart because for the first time, both your hearts are beating at the same time, at the same speed." _

_"Or maybe, it's how he pulls you closer to him and wraps his arms around you because it's the only thing left to do to show you how much you mean to him and how much he needs you in his life." _

Or it could be the fact that from then on, they'll always remember that there won't be a rainbow without a storm.

* * *

Don't stop reading yet ;) The story's not finished!


	12. Twelfth, Love's Duet

I Gotta Say:

Abra Kadabra...kazam! 12th Chapter for you guys :) I'm going out of the country for 2 weeks, so I won't be able to update until I get back. So I just finished a chapter, hopefully something to leave you all happy!

* * *

**Twelfth, Love's Duet**

_"Or maybe, it's how he pulls you closer to him and wraps his arms around you because it's the only thing left to do to show you how much you mean to him and how much he needs you in his life." _

Sweeter than the first love of a lilac, more passionate than the love of a red rose, and a lifetime remembrance of a white carnation was the story of Yi Jung and Ga Eul's first kiss, even more.

Yi Jung deepened the kiss one last time then slowly parted his lips from hers. He leaned his forehead on hers, keeping their faces close to each other. They opened their eyes, staring at each other for a second, allowing everything to sink in. Soon, smiles grew on their faces and they started chuckling, still keeping their position; her arm around his neck and her other hand on his heart, and his arm around her waist and his other arm around her back. After all the giggles, he looked at her with an adoring expression with a tinge of sadness. He laid his hand on her cheek and parted his forehead from hers.

"I can't believe we wasted all this time… we could've had this moment a long time ago." Yi Jung said while stroking her cheek and putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Mmm," Ga Eul put her hand on top of his hand on her cheek and closed her eyes, feeling his touch. "At least it happened."

He smiled at her for a while then gave her a quick kiss. When he parted his lips from hers, she gave him a puzzled look.

"What was that for?" she innocently asked.

"I just needed proof that this was all real." He chuckled and pulled her into another hug. "Now how could I ever let you go?"

She hugged back. "What do you mean?"

"You know…dropping you off home and being away from you. Now that we're together, I don't think I'll be able to resist hugging you when we're not at the same place. Before, I always wanted to hold you in my arms, but I couldn't because we weren't a thing. But now that I know I have you, not having you near me just seems so hard. See? We haven't even parted and I'm already thinking of this stuff…you must think I'm an obsessed freak."

Ga Eul giggled. "You really wanna be with me that much?" she into his eyes with a smile on her face. She was finally able to feel that he really meant what he said. No more confused feelings, and she couldn't ask for anything else in the world.

"Well, yes."

She hugged him tighter. "Me too. Is there any way we could spend time together tonight and tomorrow?"

"Hhmmm…" Yi Jung swayed from side to side, not letting go of her. "Woo Bin can help." He chuckled and she looked up at him. "Don't you think it's time we got back inside? You're soaking wet. Ga Eul-yang! I really disapprove of you standing out in the rain like that. Do you know you could get really sick??"

She punched him on the shoulder. "Yah! If I didn't come out here, you'd be moping the whole night and you would get sick. If I ever get confined in the hospital, you'll be paying the hospital bill because it's your fault in the first place for picking the roof top as your place of depression! Especially while it's raining."

Yi Jung laughed and got the dry towel from the bench and put it around Ga Eul. He held her hand and led her back to the stairs where it was dry.

"You do know that I'll never leave your side if you're sick in the hospital." He winked and kissed her forehead, leaving her speechless. They went downstairs hand in hand. By the time they reached the F4 lounge, Woo Bin was sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Ahh, so it's a happy ending?" Woo Bin clapped.

"Woo Bin, is there any way you can convince Ga Eul's parents that she won't be home and that she's in a safe place?" Yi Jung asked. Woo Bin raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Sure. Wait a sec." Woo Bin got his cell phone out of his pocket and left the room. Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and shrugged. He sat her down on the couch, got a bunch of towels, and started wrapping them around her.

"Sunbae, you do know that wrapping all these towels around me isn't gonna make me dry." Ga Eul said.

"I know. I just want to make sure you're warm… are you?" he asked while unfolding another towel and laying it around her. She nodded and put her head on his shoulder. Yi Jung, stunned by her sudden action, stared at her for a while before putting his arm around her, sitting closer to her, and finally resting his head on top of hers. What can they say? Once they're officially a couple, it's hard to resist not doing things that couples can do. Woo Bin entered the room, opened his arms and raised his head up.

"Pack your bags, baby! We're going on a trip!" he exclaimed. Yi Jung smiled while watching Ga Eul's jaw drop.

"For how long?" she uttered.

"2 weeks, baby! We're leaving first thing tomorrow. Tell me, am I genius, or what?"

"2 WEEKS?! But I have to start working in the porridge shop next week!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Taken care of. What can I say? I'm a fast worker." Woo Bin shrugged proudly.

"Impressive, Woo Bin sunbae. That's very…" Ga Eul lifted her eyebrow. "attractive."

Woo Bin raised his eyebrow in return. "Anything for you, Ga Eul-yang."

Yi Jung couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What in the world?! You guys are still teasing and trying to make me jealous even when we're together?!"

Woo Bin cracked up and pat his shoulder. "Some things never change, bro. Anyway, you two have a lot of time together since we're leaving tomorrow. So I'm gonna leave now and call the rest and inform them about our 2 week vacation. See ya!" he waved and left the room. Ga Eul, on the other hand, jumped on Yi Jung and hugged him, making all the towels fall over the floor. He pouted at her and she pouted back.

"What? It's not like all those towels were gonna dry my clothes anyway. Even if I was warm, my clothes would still be soaking wet, so it's no use." She assured him that she was going to be fine. "I didn't know you'd be the worried 24/7 type of boyfriend."

"Hey, I worry about you all the time!" Yi Jung exclaimed and started laughing. "How bout head back to my house and get dried up, you're worrying the sea shells out of me." Ga Eul giggled, ran to him, and grabbed his hand.

The moment Ga Eul entered Yi Jung's house, she was in awe. Everything seemed so…quiet.

"Yi Jung?"

"Mmm?"

"How come I don't hear rustling noises and people scurrying from one place to another?" she asked as she scanned around the whole living room.

"Have you gone to Ji Hoo's house?" Yi Jung knew that was a stupid question since he already knew she hasn't been there.

"Yes, what about it?" she replied, which in turn, surprised Yi Jung.

"You have?! When?! Why don't I know about this???"

"Yes, I have. When…3 months ago. Why don't you now about it? Because you rejected me that day, I was crying in the park, and Ji Hoo sunbae saw me and comforted me. He invited me to his house for tea." She explained, now looking at the shiny vases on display.

"The information in my dream was true?!" Yi Jung thought, trying to deny it, but not being successful in doing so.

"Did anything…happen?"

Ga Eul stared at him. "Um, no. Why would you ask that kind of question?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, my house is like Ji Hoo's. The maids work when I'm gone and when I'm at home, they leave. Now come on, you should take a shower and get dried up. I'll lend you a pair of my pajamas." He took her hand and led her to his bedroom, opening his huge closet filled with pajamas. Ga Eul decided not to looked as shocked as she really was because she had a feeling that's what she was gonna be doing the whole time she's there. Yi Jung let her pick what she wanted. Ga Eul looked around and saw a pair that looked familiar.

"I think I've seen these pajamas before…" Ga Eul said while trying to remember. Yi Jung chuckled and took out the pajamas.

"I believe I was wearing these when we had that video call." He grinned.

Ga Eul blushed and a faint "Ooh," came out of her. "Can you…wear that tonight?" she asked quietly and looked away. He went closer to her and kissed her temple lightly.

"Here you go," he handed her a pair of light blue pajamas. "Blue could be our color tonight. The bathroom's over there." He pat her head and told her he was going to the bathroom in the other room.

After Ga Eul finished, she walked to the living room to find Yi Jung laying down a comforter at the bottom of the couch and putting down large, soft pillows on it. Fire was burning in the fireplace, which made the living room a lot warmer. When Yi Jung finished, he looked up to see Ga Eul staring at him with a smile on her face. He smiled back, remembering that same look on her months ago when she entered his studio. When he sat down, she snuggled down beside him. Yi Jung reached for the blanket and spread it on top of both of them. They stared at the fireplace for a while, talking at the same time and having little thumb fights with their hands intertwined.

"Yah! That's not fair! You're tough and everything, kicking people in Macau to save Jan Di, so there's no way I can beat you." Ga Eul whined after losing the thumb fight for the 11th time now.

"Aww, that's too bad then." Yi Jung teased.

"Hmph!" Ga Eul stood up and started walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yi Jung shouted.

"Away from you." She stuck her tongue out and walked towards the dining room. Yi Jung got up and followed her, but she kept running away from him.

"So you wanna play like that, huh?" he smirked and started running after her. Ga Eul was one swift bunny, jumping from one place to another. When she was at the opposite side of the table from Yi Jung, she'd dive underneath the table while Yi Jung jumped on top. She ran to the door until she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Gotcha!" Yi Jung shouted in glory. By the time they halted to a stop, Ga Eul held on to the door to keep herself and Yi Jung from falling down. Ga Eul leaned on the door, trying to catch her breathe, while Yi Jung let go of her waist. When he figured that Ga Eul calmed down, he reached out for her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever run away from me…please?" he whispered. She hugged him back and leaned her head on the door.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered back with a smile. And if that wasn't enough, she closed her eyes and pulled his face closer. The instant Yi Jung's lips met Ga Eul's, he reached her face with his hand and pulled her closer to him. He needed to prove to her that he never wanted to lose her…ever. At that moment, he finally found the other half of his heart. She had it all along. He parted their lips for a second and kissed her forehead. As he slowly brought his lips back down to hers, he gave her a tiny peck, then deepened the kiss.

Ga Eul was at a point where she couldn't feel her legs anymore. Her heart was beating so fast, but she couldn't careless; he was there with her and he made her feel that waiting for him was worthwhile. She knew they weren't falling anymore; they were probably flying to a place so much better. When the kiss ended, she felt him create a little bit of space between them. She also felt his eyes on her. The only source of light there was the fireplace, which was a few feet away from them. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw him, smiling one very gentle smile. He put his forehead on hers once more, but this time, he didn't close his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair and inhaled a bit.

"Ga Eul…" he whispered softly, not letting his eyes off of her.

"Mmm?"

Yi Jung removed the hair on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you."

As soon as he saw Ga Eul's smile grow wider, he couldn't help but smile too. _"I did it. I said it. And the most important part is… I meant it."_

They walked back to the comforter near the fire place hand in hand. They leaned back on the sofa and just stared at the fire. One minute later, Yi Jung turned to Ga Eul.

"My turn in the truth game." He stated. Ga Eul nodded in agreement and turned to face him.

"Do you love me?"

Ga Eul tilted her head at his question and moved closer to him. She covered his eyes with her hands and kissed him. In that situation, Yi Jung didn't know what that meant. She wasn't shy to kiss him anymore because they were a couple now. But…a kiss means that she doesn't want to answer him, meaning she didn't love him yet or she wasn't sure.

Ga Eul removed her hands from his eyes. "I love you," she smiled. "Sorry if I made you worried." She put her hand on his face and watched as he closed his eyes again, savoring the moment.

Yi Jung put his arm around her, moving closer to her. She leaned her head on his chest, got the blanket and laid it on top of them.

"You know what?" Ga Eul asked and looked up at him.

"What?"

"This is so much better than the video call."

"Yeah?" he grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah. See, we get to snuggle and it doesn't cost anything." He chuckled at her reply and they both stayed in the most beautiful silence until they eventually fell asleep. No need for video calls, though, because they had each other right beside them.


End file.
